Once upon a stormy night
by katherine melody
Summary: One deceived and betrayed, the other abused and cast out, together can they find the love they both long for and deserve.Or will their pasts tear them apart. Rated MA for violence language and possible future lemons. also some mention of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

**Here it is folks, my new story, happy reading x**

**Chapter 1**

**Eric**

I hated driving in these conditions, especially along the motorway, the rain was coming down fast and I could barely see the road in front of me. I was on my way to my new home in the Cotswolds, the divorce was finalised now, so there was no reason for me to stay in London, I had only moved there in the first place for Sarah.

I had grown up in a small village in Ayrshire, Scotland, when I finished high school, I left for college, and earned a degree in English lit. I returned to Ayrshire after college, and started writing my first book. That was how I met Sarah, I had just finished my first novel and my publisher had suggested a book tour to promote it. I was in a small book store in Basildon, London and she came to the signing, she was a pretty girl, with brown hair and eyes, on a whim I asked her out. It was kind of a whirlwind romance, we dated for about six months, then she moved to Ayrshire with me. A few months later we were married in a small ceremony, at the village church. Sarah wasn't happy living in Ayrshire, but I had hoped that would change as time went on, it didn't, she wanted to move back to London. She was always going on about how she hated living there, it was to quiet, there wasn't anything to do, how she missed city life, and that moving would be good for her, and didn't I want her to be happy? The thing was, I did want her to be happy, I couldn't stand to see her miserable, so I relented and we moved. I hated cities, they were to noisy and to crowded for my liking, as a writer I craved peace and quiet. But there was nothing I wouldn't have done to make my wife happy, so we moved to an apartment in Hammersmith. Now after not even two years of marriage, we were divorced, the papers were signed this morning. Turns out the reason she all but begged to move back to London, was so she could be closer to her lover, some tool she met on the internet, fucking bitch. I gave up everything for her, my home, my family and my friends, just so she could come to London and get it on with her fuck toy, in my bed no less, my fucking bed. I had to shut these thoughts off quickly, it still pissed me off to think about it, and I could feel my anger rising. Not wanting to cause an accident, I reined in my emotions and pulled into a service station for a coffee

After paying for my beverage I went in search of a table, I wasn't having much success though, until I turned and noticed a little table in the far corner, that only had one occupant, a young woman sat quietly reading. Upon reaching the table, I spoke softly so as not to startle her, "excuse me," I said, she looked up at me, and I was stunned for a minute, she was beautiful, her black hair was tied up in a messy bun, she had a pale heart shape face, with a spatter of freckles across her nose, her lips pouted a little and were, well, they looked to be a pale red, like she'd just been thoroughly kissed and her eyes were the lightest shade of blue I had ever seen. I was pulled from my stupor by a soft voice asking "c-can I help you?" shaking my head a little, I smiled "would you mind if I sat with you, there doesn't seem to be anywhere else available to sit" I said gesturing with my hand to illustrate my point. Smiling up at me, she nodded and moved her bag from the table, setting it in the seat next to her, "Thank-you," I said as I took the seat opposite her, she smiled, then nodded and went back to reading her book.

I sat sipping my coffee slowly, watching my would be companion surreptitiously, what it was about her I couldn't say, but I found myself captivated by her. I watched her facial expressions as she read, the way her brow would furrow or she would smile, the way her eyes would widen at some parts of whatever story she was reading. Every now and then she would blow a loose strand of hair from her eyes, and more than once I found myself going to reach across the table, to tuck it behind her ear., only to have to pull my hand back quickly. I chanced another quick glance her way and saw her bite her bottom lip, a quiet groan escaped me, god that was sexy, it was then I noticed her watching me, with a look of confusion on her beautiful face. Christ she heard me groan, how embarrassing, deciding it was time to take my leave, I drained the last of my coffee and stood, then giving her small smile and a quick nod of my head, I turned and left. I hurried out to my car and headed back onto the motorway.

The young woman's face haunted me the whole drive, I wish I knew her name, I should have asked, would she have thought me strange? I tried guessing her name, but nothing I thought of seemed right. Then I remembered a story I used to read to my sister when we were children, or rather a verse from said story. _'The queen wished for a daughter, with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony' _ I chuckled, this woman could have walked straight out of the story Snow White, well it may have been daft, but it did suit her. I shook my head thinking, Eric you are a bloody idiot.

**Snow**

I slammed my car door shut and hit the steering wheel several times, "Aaaaargh!" I screamed, what the hell was I thinking coming here? I looked up at the large white house, it really was a cold structure, all right angles and windows, it reminded me of a hospital, it held no warmth or character, much like the people who resided there. Needing to get as far away from this place as I could, I started the car and sped off, leaving a cloud of dust in my wake.

As soon as I had received the letter from my step-mother Ravenna, telling me my father was ill, and that I needed to come home, I had packed a bag and left that same day. It had been years since I had spoken to him and we hadn't exactly parted on good terms, he had disowned me that day and to say it hurt was an understatement. It still hurt if I was being honest with myself, but I was willing to put that hurt behind me, now that he needed me. But it had all been a bloody ploy to get me back under their control, bastards.

I thought back to that day three years ago, Finn, Ravenna's sixteen year old son had come into my room one night, I woke to find I was tied and gagged, then he raped me over and over. When he was done with me, he and Ravenna dragged me into the shower, stripped me of my tattered, bloodied clothes and scrubbed me till my skin was raw. I cried the whole time and swore to them my father would be told, then they left, I dressed as quickly as I could and went in search of my father, only to find him in his study, with _them._ He looked livid, I was confused, had they told him? Standing he walked over to me, before I could understand what was happening, he dealt a stinging blow to my right cheek, calling me a whore. He then proceeded to let me know how disappointed and disgusted with me he was, for seducing a young boy who knew no better, into bed. I was to shocked to react, so I just stood cradling my sore cheek and cried silent tears, how could he believe what he was saying? Did he not know me at all? Yes Finn was two years my junior, but he was tall and muscular, how could he not see through their lies. Dragging me to my room, the three of them watched as I packed my suitcase, then I was pulled down the stairs and unceremoniously thrown out the front door. And I hadn't been back, until today, pulling up in front of the house, I had gotten out of my car and hurried to the front door, not even bothering with my suitcase. The door was opened by none other than William Hammond, my former best friend, I hadn't forgotten his treatment of me that night either. My father had already told the Hammond's they're version of what had happened, so when I turned up on Williams doorstep begging for help, William told me there was no room in his life for a cheap whore and slammed the door in my face, the fucker. I strode past him without a word and walked through to the great room, it was then, seeing my father laughing with Daniel Hammond, that I realised I had been duped. My blood began to boil, I asked them what the fuck they were playing at, no one answered for a few minutes, then my father simply said "William wished to see you." Then William approached me, took my hand in his, told me he forgave my little indiscretion and asked me to marry him, pulling a diamond ring from his pocket. 'What. The. Fuck?' was all I could think. My anger was forgotten for a moment as shock took over, then shock gave way to disgust, before coming full circle back to anger. Drawing my fist back, I punched him in the nose and heard a satisfying crack, "in case you didn't get that, my answer is HELL NO!" I said, raising my voice. My father then told me if I didn't accept, that I would never be welcomed back, so I did the only thing I could, flicked him off, then turned on my heel and walked out, slamming the front door behind me. What I didn't get though was why did they want me back now, what were they after. Deciding I didn't really give a shit, I decided to forget about it and turned on the radio, then continued my drive home.

I pulled into the service station for something to eat and drink, I bought a chicken mayo sandwich and can of cola, then managing to find a vacant table in the corner of the room, I sat down. I finished my food and opened the book I was reading. I hadn't been reading long when a quiet voice said "excuse me" I looked up and froze, they're before me stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen, at least six foot, with a strong jaw that was covered in a light stubble, light brown hair, tied back loosely, and deep ocean blue eyes. "C-can I help you?" I stuttered, good grief could I sound any more of an idiot. Then he smiled at me and I swear if I hadn't of been sat down, I would have turned into a puddle of goo on the floor. He asked if he could join me, yes please, I thought, but not trusting myself to speak, I simply nodded and moved my bag for him to sit.

I sat staring at my book, not really able to focus on the words, they all seemed to blur together, I turned the pages every so often though, not wanting to look like a complete moron, Every nerve ending in my body tingled, I had never had this reaction to anyone before, why him, why now? I wondered, confused. Then a small smile crept on my face, I wonder how he would react if I jumped across the table and ravished him? I thought, then my eyes widened, good god what the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't that girl, was I? I bit my lip to contain my smile and thought, for him I could be. I heard him groan and looked up at him confused, he blushed a little when he saw me watching him. Quickly draining his cup, he stood and with a small smile and a nod of his head, walked away, I watched him leave, why did I feel such sorrow at his departure? I didn't even know him, he was just one man. Shaking my head, I put my book away and headed to my car, it had been a long day, and I just wanted to get home.

**Well that's the first chapter complete, hit the review button and let me know what you think.**

**love kat x**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

**Chapter 2**

**Magnus**

I watched as my daughter stormed out, fuck, what the hell did we do now? I knew the proposal was a long shot, but she and William had been close growing up, so I thought, maybe. Damn it, we needed access to Dalton's records, he'd known everything and somewhere among his belonging's was the evidence of our crimes. We all sat in silence for a few moments, "so what do we do now? We need to find whatever Dalton had on us, before she does, if she hasn't already," said Daniel, "You think I don't know that" I snapped, "we don't even know what she did with any of his belongings, that's the first thing we need to find out. Second we need to keep a close eye on her, I don't think she know's anything, but I'm not taking the chance." I said looking at each of them in turn. They nodded their agreement, "Finn, William, in a few days, you two are going to head up to the Cotswolds, you're to watch, 'and only watch!' her every move, I want to know where she goes, what she does, and who she talks to, understand?" They nodded, "why wait? we could leave now and be there in a few hours" William said, wiping the blood from his nose, "because after today, she'll be expecting something like that, and be on her guard" I replied. "So for now we just sit and wait" Ravenna spat, "yes, we wait," I said "I don't know why we can't just take her out, if she's dead, she can't cause us any trouble, and all that she owns will be yours anyway" she went on to say,. "Not if she has a will" I said, "plus she lives in a small village, people would notice if she just disappeared."

I went to my study, needing time to think, this could turn into a very big mess for us. I had thought when we killed Dalton, that was the end of it, until I received that bloody letter last month, well it was more of a note, all it said was, _'I may be gone, but the truth will out.' _We knew what he meant, whatever he had against us, still existed, that was why we had bought my daughter home, we needed access to his computer documents and files.

**Snow**

Once home, I changed into some flannel pyjamas and a tank top, grabbed a tub of cookie dough ice-cream from the freezer and spent the evening watching friends re-runs, before crawling into bed at around ten, it had been a long, emotional day and I was exhausted.

I woke at about nine, and went to the kitchen to make a coffee, I had barely slept a wink, thanks to the return of my nightmares. After I was raped, I had nightmares for months, I was practically a zombie, to scared to sleep, knowing that when I did I would have to relive the rape all over again. I decided to talk to a therapist, my doctor put me in touch with Dr Muir, he helped me come to terms with everything that had happened to me and gradually the nightmares got fewer and farther between. Last night was the first time I'd had a nightmare in months, it was probably due to yesterday's fuckery.

Taking my coffee, I went to sit on the window seat and watched the duck's swimming about on the river, I really did love it here. It had taken a long time to get my head together, I had been a mess, barely able to function, had it not been for Dr Muir and group therapy, I probably wouldn't be here now. But, I was here and I had managed to pull my life together. Needing a change of scenery, I had moved to Bourton-on-the-Water and found a nice little one bed flat to rent. It was situated above a quaint little cafe, next to the river. I got on well with Elsie, the owner, she was a sweet old lady and became like a surrogate grandmother to me. I worked three days a week in the cafe with her and her daughter Jenny, I didn't need to work, but I enjoyed their company.

I remembered visiting here often as a child, back when my father and I were happy, it wasn't until he married Ravenna that he became the cold, heartless bastard he is today. I recalled the first time I met her and Finn, I had thought her so beautiful, with her ash blond hair and delicate features, I soon found out that she wasn't anywhere near as beautiful on the inside. Finn had the same ash blond hair as his mothers, but there the similarity ended, he had long weasel like features and beady eyes, he was a strange boy, always lurking, and never saying much, just watching from the shadows. I was eleven when they were wed, and it didn't take my new stepmother long to convince my father to send me to boarding school. I remained at Headington school for girls, in Oxford, until I was eighteen, I always returned home during the holidays, except for two weeks during the summer, when I stayed with my Uncle Ethan. He was the only family on my mothers side I had, we would sit looking at old photograph's and he would tell me the stories behind them. In many ways he was more of a father to me than my own. It was during my final year of school that I got the call telling me he had been killed, a hit and run the police said. I had wanted to go to the funeral, but my father had not allowed it, saying I was only three months from graduation, and it wouldn't be a good idea to take any time off, I was heartbroken. I graduated school, and visited my Uncles grave, placing a single white rose on the headstone, I whispered a final goodbye through my tears and returned home.

On my eighteenth birthday a lawyer came to the house, as it turned out, my Uncle had left a will. My father questioned the lawyer, as to why the will wasn't read sooner, he seemed angry about it, which I found odd. Mr Beith the lawyer said that my Uncle had stated the will was only to be disclosed to me and only after my eighteenth birthday, he was most emphatic about it. This only served to anger my father further and he left the study, slamming the door behind him. Ethan had left me his entire estate, I asked that the house be sold, the furniture donated and all personal belongings and paperwork be put into storage until I was able to sort through it, he said he would see it done, shook my hand and left. Once Mr Beith had gone, my father questioned me demanding to know what I had been bequeathed, I respectfully told him, that it was my uncles wish that only I be privy to the contents of his will, my father hadn't spoken to me again until the night he threw me out, two months later.

I sorted all the paperwork, and left it all in storage, except for the photo albums and a large antique locket, that had belonged to my grandmother, those I bought here with me. I put them in my closet and they had been there since, until a month ago, I was cleaning out my closet and came across them, sitting on the bed, I looked through the albums, trying to remember some of the stories my Uncle had told me. It was then I found a letter in one of the albums,with my fathers name on the front, I forwarded it to him, apologizing for the delay and explaining I had only just come across it. I had heard nothing, until Ravenna's letter came.

Getting up, I put my cup in the kitchen and headed to the shower, I didn't have work today, so deciding to use my day productively, I dressed in an old pair of jeans and a t shirt, tied my hair up and set about giving the flat a thorough clean.

That night as I sat curled up on my sofa with a glass of red wine, my mind wandered back to the man I had met briefly at the service station. I couldn't understand my reaction to him, I hadn't been physically attracted to any man since the attack. Don't get me wrong, I knew a good looking guy when I saw one, but the thought of anyone touching me intimately made me feel sick. I had even dated a few times, but would recoil at any physical contact, eventually the guy would get tired of waiting for sex and move on. The mere thought of having sex with anyone repulsed me, yet not with him, with him the thought excited me, not that it mattered, it's not like our paths would ever cross again, I thought. But what if my reaction wasn't just because it was him? Maybe I was at the stage where I had healed enough to explore a physical relationship with someone, and he just happened to be there when I first realised? Deciding to test the theory tomorrow, I went to bed, the only dreams I had that night, were of a nameless face, with a deep blue eyes and a killer smile.

It was slow in the cafe the following day, a few nice looking men came in, I let my eyes trail over them, trying to be as discrete as possible, and I felt nothing, nada, no tingles, no racing pulse, no dirty thoughts, nothing. Granted it could just be lack of choice, most of the men who came in were older than me, yeah I know, denials not just a river in Egypt. I wouldn't give up though, that night at the service station, I felt something other than repulsion, when I thought of a man touching me. If I let myself, I could feel that way again, couldn't I? The thing was, with the nameless man, I didn't have to force myself, the feelings came naturally. The truth was, the thought of anyone but him touching me was abhorrent to me, and he was out of my reach. The thought made me want to cry, it was the same feeling I had as I watched him walk away from me, how odd. Did I love him? I didn't think so, I mean, I don't even know him. It was a moot point anyway, I wouldn't see him again, on that thought, I resolved not to dwell on it and went to bed.

I kept myself busy the rest of the week, giving myself little time for thought, trying hard to keep my mind off the nameless man. I woke up Sunday morning, to find the sun shining brightly, with a smile on my face, I hopped out of bed, glad that I didn't have to work today. After a quick breakfast, I showered and dressed, then grabbing the book I was reading, headed out the door.

There was a willow tree not to far from the cafe, I had climbed it often as a child, and on hot days I liked to sit in the branches, enjoying the peace and read. I climbed up onto a thick branch and sat with my back against the trunk. I hadn't been reading long, when I heard someone laugh, looking around to find the source of it, I was shocked to see the man I had been trying my hardest to forget. My heart started pounding wildly in my chest, my pulse quickened and my stomach did a little flip. He stood on the opposite side of the river talking to someone on his phone, with a bright smile on his beautiful face I wondered who it was that made him smile like that, a girlfriend or wife perhaps? At that thought I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like anger, hopelessness and heartache all in one, I didn't like it, was I jealous? I realised that yes, I was jealous, I wanted to be the one to make him smile like that, and at that moment I hated whoever was on the end of that phone. Without thinking, I began to crawl along the branch, trying to get a little closer to where he was. Suddenly a bird flew out in front of me, startled, I lost my balance, and screamed as I fell into the river, with a huge splash.

**I got a good response from chapter 1, hope you like this chapter as much, enjoy and review folks!**

**love kat x**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters, just the plot**

**Chapter 3**

**Eric**

The house I'd bought, was a large, detached, farmhouse type building, made of Cotswold stone, it had stone mullion windows and a thatched roof. The ground floor had a large kitchen/diner, with oak cupboards, a farmhouse sink, a three oven aga stove and had a nice size larder leading off it. The lounge was a nice size, with a huge stone fireplace on the back wall and a small study leading off it. The first floor had a large master room, with en suite, that held a garden tub, a walk in shower stall, and two basins. There were two more double sized bedrooms and a family sized bathroom, that held a claw foot bath, another walk in shower, and a sink unit, the attic had been converted into another double bedroom. It was more than I would need, but the minute I had seen it, I had fallen in love with it. The location just made the property more desirable, Bourton-on-the-Water was a quiet little village, perfect for a writer such as myself. All of my furniture had been delivered ahead of me and had been put in the relevant rooms, all that was left was to do was unpack the boxes, a task I would begin in the morning. All I wanted now, was to eat, drink and rest, I headed into the kitchen, carrying the pizza and a six pack of beer, I had picked up along the way and sat at the table to eat. Once I'd finished, I headed up for a shower, then without even making up the bed, I lay down and was asleep instantly.

The next morning while drinking my coffee my thoughts drifted to the beautiful young woman I had met yesterday. I had taken to calling her Snow, for want of a better name, I wondered where she was now, or if I would ever see her again. It was highly unlikely, but I couldn't help but hope that I would, rinsing my empty cup, I got to unpacking my things.

I had a very productive week following my move, unpacking boxes, moving furniture, grocery shopping, I even managed to write a few chapters for my book. Snow would always pop into my thoughts and I would once again long to see her. It was now Sunday, and the sun was shining brightly, so I decided to explore the town a bit. Dressing in a worn pair of jeans, a white t shirt and a light blue shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, I headed out.

A short while later as I walking along by the river, my phone rang, seeing the caller id I smiled and answered,

"Faye, it's good to hear from you, how are Tom and the kids?" I asked,

"_Driving me mad, but that's nothing new" _she said and I chuckled, "_what about you, have you settled in alright? Do you need anything?" _she asked, ever the mother hen, I thought, before answering,

"No I'm fine, everythings unpacked, the house is perfect. Come visit, you would love it hear, it's so peaceful" I said,

"_Well, that's why I was calling actually, we're coming down to see you next month, Tom's booked some time off work" _she told me,

"wonderful, I'll get the rooms ready," I said, it would be good to see them, it had been to long.

"_Good, good, sooo, have you met any pretty girls yet? _She inquired, I hesitated, there was one, but she was out of my reach, "_Oooh! You have, well, come on, don't be shy, tell me about her." _I sighed, resigned to tell her what I could, she wouldn't shut up if I didn't.

"I briefly met someone at one of the service stations on the way here, oh Faye, Snow is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," I said., "I doubt I'll ever see her again though." I said, saddened by the thought.

"_Snow?" _she asked, sounding confused,

"Snow White, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind all week" I answered,

"_..._

"Faye, you still there?" I asked,

"_Eric honey, if your seeing fairytale characters, maybe it's time you took a break from writing fiction" _she said, sounding worried, I laughed out loudly.

"She's not a fairytale, I promise you, she is real, it's just I don't know her real name and she looks like the character Snow White. Honestly Faye, she could have stepped right out of the pages of that book I used to read to you." I said smiling.

"_Thank fuck for that, you had me worried for a second"_ she chuckled, just then I heard a scream, spinning round I saw someone fall out of a tree, and into the river, water sprayed up with the impact and I had to step back, so as not to get wet. I was momentarily shocked, "Faye, I'll call you back," I said into the phone, then hung up. A young woman, stood up, coughing and spluttering, "fuck my life" I heard her mutter. Then she looked my way, and my breath hitched, it was Snow. My day just got better, I thought and I sent up a silent thank you, to whatever deity had brought us together again. She waded towards where I stood, "Here let me help" I said, holding out my hand to help her out of the water, "are you alright?" I asked, worried, "I'm fine, a little sore, a lot embarrassed, but not hurt, thank you" she said, then she gave me a small smile, while ringing out her hair. It was then I noticed what she was wearing, a pair of cropped jeans and a white tank top, that now wet, left very little to the imagination, once again I sent up a silent thank you. Removing my shirt I held it out for her to put on, she looked confused for a moment, until my eyes flicked down to her chest. She gasped, and turned beet red when she realised I could see all her assets, and very nice they were too, god I'm a pervert. Snatching the shirt from me, she turned away to put it on, muttering, "god, just kill me now," I couldn't help but chuckle. My chuckle soon turned into a groan though and I felt my jeans tighten as she bent down to remove her soaking wet tennis shoes, giving me a lovely view of her pert ass, was she trying to kill me. She turned back to me saying, "thanks for your help and the shirt," was it strange that seeing her in my clothes turned me on, and made me want to do very dirty things to her? "No thanks necessary," I said, "sooo, what were you doing up a tree?" I asked, I had to know, "reading" she said, "ahh" was my brilliant response. "I should go" she said quickly. then turned on her heal and hurried away from me. No no no! I thought, I just found her again, spinning round I yelled "Snow!" but she kept walking, "wait! Snow!" I yelled jogging after her. She stopped and turned to face me, then raising an eyebrow asked, "Snow?" I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head and said "after I left that night, I realised I didn't know your name, so I improvised." She still looked confused, so leaning in to whisper in her ear, I said "skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as ebony." she shivered slightly, then smiled up at me, "Snow White, huh! I kinda like it, would that make you prince charming or the huntsman?" she asked, "which do you think" I asked her, "oh, without a doubt the huntsman" she said smirking. Placing a hand over my heart and feigning hurt I said "But didn't the huntsman try to kill Snow White" she shook her head "no, he spared her life," she said, then grinned and added, "besides, prince charming would never have stood ogling a girls breasts, the way you did mine." Turning, she crossed a small bridge, upon reaching the other side, she looked over her shoulder and asked, "are you coming huntsman?" I wish, I thought, oh, how I wish, then I followed quickly after her, and in that moment I knew, I would follow her anywhere.

We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, "I don't live far from here, just above the cafe " she said, pointing it out to me "I'll quickly change and you can have your shirt back." "No problem, so how long have you lived here?" I asked her, "umm, about eighteen months, and you?" she asked, "just moved here last week" I replied, looking down at her, "and how are you liking it so far?" she asked smiling up at me, "oh, it just got a whole lot better" I replied with a grin, she looked back down blushing.

We entered her flat and ascended the stairs, "I'll be right back" she said and darted off to what I assumed was the bedroom, I looked around, it was a nice place, more spacious than it appeared from the outside. It was open plan, with dark wood floors, the walls were painted in creams and browns, with a few pictures hanging here and there. There was only one photograph though, it was of a much younger Snow, she looked to be about twelve, she was stood next to a man with the same colour hair and eyes. "Is this your dad" I asked as she walked into the room, wearing dry jeans and a red t shirt, the colour suited her, she shook her head and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, then she said "it's my uncle." Handing me my shirt she opened her mouth to speak and my phone rang, dammit Faye, I thought to myself as I saw the caller id. Snow walked over to the kitchen area and flicked the kettle on, holding up a mug to me, I nodded and smiled, then answered my phone, "Faye, now isn't really a good time, can I call you back?" I asked,

"_No, now what the bloody hell's going on Eric?" _she shouted, _"I hear a scream and then you hang up, what the hell?"_

"Well the scream you heard was Snow, she fell from a tree into the river, turns out she lives in the area" I said,

"_Aaaargh! Oh my god, what are the odds, it must be fate or somet... wait! What? She fell from a tree, into the river, seriously?" _she asked, shocked,

"yeah, I'm at her place at the moment, so I'll talk to you later ok" I said, exasperated,

"_Ok, ok, go woo your princess, and be safe, you've had a bit of a dry spell, do you even have any co..." _I cut her off quickly, as Snow walked in with to coffees. "Thanks" I said taking the cup from her, she smiled, gesturing for us to sit.

**Snow**

I was mortified when I fell from the willow tree, even more so at the state of my clothes, when I got out of the water, but it was so worth it to be sat next to him on my couch. It suddenly occurred to me that I still didn't know his name, I held out my hand, "Darcy Grayson," I said, he took my hand and I thought he was going to shake it, instead he lifted it to his lips and kissed it, oh god, "Eric Logan, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said smiling "l-l-likewise, I stuttered, and blushed.

We sat talking for about an hour, keeping things light, then he said he had to leave, as I walked him to the door, he turned to me and said, "have dinner with me," "yes" I answered without hesitation, "great, so is Wednesday good for you, say 7pm?" I nodded "perfect" he said, closing the door after he left, I squealed like a fangirl, Wednesday couldn't come soon enough.

**Third person pov**

A man stood in the shadow of a tall oak tree, watching the flat, he'd seen the way Darcy had looked at the man, she'd never looked at him that way. Then she asked him in, a perfect stranger, they had been alone in there for a while now. Jealousy coursed through him and he balled his fists in anger. Things had changed now, he didn't care what happened to the others, it's not like he was looking at a sentence. His agenda had changed, he would watch her, but not for anyone but himself and when the time was right, he would claim her as his, whether she liked it or not. On that thought he went back to the room he was renting, he would see her again soon.

**Ok, I gave her a new name, because lets face it Snow White doesn't fit the 21st century, though Eric will always refer to her as Snow. review tell me what you think**

**love kat x**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters, just the plot**

**Chapter 4**

**Finn**

William was pacing the floor when I got back, "where the hell have you been?" he snapped, "watching Darcy, like I was told to do" I snapped back, "she lives above a small cafe, by the riverside called Elsie's, she was with a man, they seemed friendly" I said, with an edge to my voice. "Do you know who he is?" he asked, "no, but it wouldn't be to difficult to find out" I said, he nodded. "She's turned into a beautiful woman, I might have some fun with her before we kill her," he laughed, then went on, "I bet she's nice and tight." "What do you mean kill her?" I asked, he'd never get his filthy hands on her, I let the proposal go, but only because she refused him, had she accepted, he wouldn't be alive now. "We're to kill her if we don't get the information in a fortnight," he informed me, "that's not what Magnus told us to do," I argued, the anger was building and would soon reach a crescendo, "he said to only watch." "My father and Ravenna feel she's a liability, and have given us new orders" he snapped. I seethed, I would have to get rid of them, I couldn't lose her again, not now I had found her. "I'm going to watch her, don't leave this room," he said, then he was gone.

I waited a few hours, then packed our things and checked us out of the hotel, leaving our bags behind a dumpster I went to find William. He was standing next to the willow tree, not to far from the cafe, removing my belt, I crept up behind him and wrapped it around his neck, pulling it as tight as I could. Once he had gone limp, I carried his body to the car, placing it in the trunk. I returned to the back of the hotel, and threw his body in the dumpster along with his bag , taking a small can of lighter fluid I set it on fire. I grabbed my bag and ran to the car, no one would be able to identify him, not even through dental records, since I had broken most of his teeth, before setting the bastard alight, now to deal with the others.

I rang the bank the following day and arranged to have a substantial amount of cash drawn out, cards could be traced and I had no intention of being found yet. I collected the money the next day, I would need to hide for a few weeks, knowing my mother and father they would send someone to look for us when we failed to get in touch. But I would come back for her, then I would help her find the evidence against the fuckers, we wouldn't be free until they were locked up.

**Eric**

As soon as the door closed behind me, I pumped my fist in the air, then made my way home, grinning the whole way. Once home, I got online, I didn't yet know the area and wanted to see what it had to offer, I came across a little pub, just on the edge of the town, called the mousetrap. It had some good reviews, served homemade food and locally brewed ale, in a traditional pub setting, perfect. I rang and made a reservation, then spent the rest of the day doing research for my book.

Monday was uneventful, and went incredibly slow, much to my displeasure, I just wanted to fast forward to Wednesday night and my date with Snow. I considered calling on her, but couldn't think of a valid reason for showing up unannounced, and I didn't want to appear desperate and needy. So I stayed home, filling my day with mundane tasks. Tuesday went much the same as Monday, I did manage to get another chapter written though, so the day wasn't a complete waste. Finally Wednesday, was my first thought on waking, after a quick shower, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, made a coffee and some toast, smiling the whole time, in just a few hours I would be able to see her.

Surprisingly the day passed quickly, my good mood never waning, before I knew it, it was 6:30pm and I was putting on my jacket and heading over to Snow's for our date.

**Snow**

Travelling to Stratford, I had spent hours looking for the perfect dress for my date with Eric, finally I had found what I was looking for. It was a skater dress, in plum, with a sweetheart neckline, thick shoulder straps and a flared skirt that fell to mid thigh. It was flirty and classy, giving the I'm sexy, but respectable vibe, perfect for a first date. My hair hung in curls around my shoulders and my make up was light, just some mascara and lip gloss, the only jewellery I wore was a silver chain with a small heart pendant and a silver tennis bracelet. I'd just put on a pair of black, strap wedges, when the door knocked, I checked myself in the mirror one more time, then grabbing my jacket and purse I opened the door. Fuuuck! Was my only thought at the sight that met my eyes, he was wearing dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips, a white long sleeved y neck shirt, that defined his very muscular body, and had a leather jacket slung over his shoulder, god he looked good. I looked up to find him smirking at me, I blushed at being caught staring, "you look beautiful, shall we" he said with a smile and gestured to his car.

The mousetrap, was a traditional English pub, with oak beams and decorated in warm, earthy tones, I hadn't been here before, but had heard nothing but good things from the locals. "Evening, what can I get you folks?" asked the landlord, as we approached the bar, "good evening, I have a table booked for Logan, at 7:30pm" he answered. "Right you are, can I get you and your lady a drink, while you wait?" he inquired, Eric nodded and replied, "I'll take an ale, Snow?" he asked looking down at me, I loved that he still called me Snow, even after finding out my birth name, turning to the landlord, I said, "white wine please," the man nodded, as Eric and I took a seat. "So have you climbed anymore tree's since I last saw you?" Eric asked, and I chuckled and answered "no, I've decided no more tree climbing for a while, and no more stalking, I'm just not stealthy enough." "Stalking?" he questioned, shit, he didn't know I was watching him, good going Darcy, way to blow it, "uh, yeah, funny story, see I was actually reading, then I heard you laughing and, well I sort of crawled along the branch and was kind of watching you, then a bloody bird flew straight at me, I lost my balance and fell, and you know the rest," I said biting my lip and waiting for him to run as fast as he could away from me. "You were watching me," he said, I nodded and he smiled, "I'm flattered that you would risk physical injury just to look at me," he said, returning his smile I said "it was definately worth the risk." A waiter approached us then and we followed him to our table, "what can I get for you" he asked, trailing his eyes over me, I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable under his stare. I saw Eric glare at the him, before saying, with a clear edge to his voice "I'll have the prawn cocktail, to start" "and I'll have the pate served with wholegrain toast, thank you " I said. Eric seeming to relax a bit once the waiter left, turning to me he said "tell me something about yourself," "hmm, well, I like dancing in the rain, love Mexican food, I have to put my left sock or shoe on before the right, and I'm scared of elevators," I said with a smile. Laughing he said, "I love how quirky you are, I can't wait to find out more," "what about you?" I asked, "let's see, I have to pat the outside of a plane before getting on it, I like thunderstorms, but hate driving in them, I always sleep facing the door, and before starting to read a new book I have to read the last chapter first," "and you called me quirky," I laughed.

Our food arrived and we fell silent as we ate. The main course was delicious, I had pan roasted chicken breast, in a creamy wholegrain mustard, with baby potatoes and vegetables, Eric chose Fillets of seabass, with confit fennel and lemon. Served with buttery baby potatoes and vegetables. For dessert we shared a chocolate souffle, it was so romantic, I couldn't have asked for a better first date. The only downside to our evening, was the creepy waiter, he was constantly leering at me, and even attempted to flirt, until Eric snapped at him. The rest of the evening went well, we talked and laughed, and I found we had a lot in common. I hadn't been this happy in a long time and was sad to see the evening come to an end. We arrived back at my flat at 11:00pm, he once again opened my door and took my hand, walking me to my front door, we stood staring at each other for a minute, the electricity buzzed between us and for the first time in my life I wanted to be kissed. "Thank you for tonight, I had a wonderful time," I said, praying he would kiss me, "I did to and I'd really like to take you out again," he said, "I'd like that, give me your phone," I said, he handed it to me and I added my number to his contacts under the name Snow, I then dialled my number so that I would have his and saved it under huntsman. I handed him his phone back, then feeling bold, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, he cupped my neck as our lips moved together in a slow sensuous kiss, my whole body came alive at his touch and I knew there would never be anyone else for me but him.

**Eric**

Electricity coursed through me as her lips touched mine, I had never felt anything like it before, I cupped her neck in my hand and moved my lips slowly against hers, never wanting this blissful moment to end. Reluctantly I pulled back "wow" I heard her whisper, "yeah" was my reply, smiling down at her, I whispered "goodnight Snow," then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, as I headed for my car I heard her whisper, "goodnight huntsman" then I heard the click of the latch as she shut the door. Best first date ever I thought as I drove home happier than I'd ever been in my life. As soon as I got home, I sent her a text that said, 'sleep well princess x' then took a shower and changed before climbing into bed, leaning over and checking my phone I saw I had a text from Snow saying, 'And you huntsman x' smiling I lay down and knew no more till morning.

**Finn**

She looked stunning, as she exited the flat, her legs seemed to go on forever, and I longed to have them wrapped around me, and here her screaming my name. I followed them all night, watching them laughing and flirting with each other. At the end of the night, I watched her lean up to kiss him, anger coursing through me, how could she forget what we had. I know I hurt her that night, but it's only natural, it was her first time, I tried to be gentle, but got a bit carried away, I didn't mean to, I tried to apologize, but she was to angry and upset to listen. I decided to give her time, knowing she would calm down and see that what we shared was special. But mother was furious when she found out what happened and that night had Father kick Darcy out. Now here she was sucking face with some asshole she just met, I would let her have her fun for now, but I would claim her as mine soon. The asshole drove off and I followed him at a safe distance. He turned into a drive and I parked my car behind the hedge that lined the property and waited. Once all the lights went out, I made my way to the front door, as quietly as I could and posted the letter. Then disappeared into the night, I would be back soon enough to claim my Darcy.

**How delusional is Finn, hope you like the chapter review and let me know**

**love kat x**


	5. Chapter 5

ONCE** UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters, just the plot**

**Chapter 5**

**Eric**

I woke up in a fantastic mood, nothing could dampen my spirits after last night, I showered and dressed, whistling the whole time and practically skipped downstairs. I stopped to pick the mail up off the door mat, then threw it haphazardly onto the hall table, figuring I'd get to it later, then made my way to the kitchen for a coffee. I put the machine on, and let my mind drift back to last night, I smiled at the memory, there was no awkwardness, or long silences, everything felt so natural between us, like we'd always known each other. And that kiss, wow, when I'd walked her to the door, I'd wanted to kiss her so badly, but didn't want to overstep my bounds, so when she pressed her lips to mine, I was shocked, but oh so happy. I had wanted to punch the waiter once or twice though for blatantly eye fucking her, I mean she's beautiful, and guys are going to look, but there is a limit. Choosing not to dwell on it and spoil my good mood I poured myself a coffee and sat down at the table. Looking at my phone, I contemplated ringing her, would it be to soon, seem to needy, probably, don't want to scare her off Eric, I said to myself and put the phone back down. I decided to spend some more time on my book and I would need to go shopping for groceries at some point today. Just as I reached my study, the phone rang, it was Faye. "Hey" I said,

"_hey yourself, so how are things going with your Snow?" _my Snow, I liked how that sounded,

"Really good, I took her to dinner last night, she's an amazing woman, funny, smart, kind, in a word perfect" I told her.

_"So your date went well then" _she asked,

"it was fantastic, couldn't have gone better, and I can't wait for the next, by the way, how long should I leave it before calling her? I asked.

"_You have got it bad,_ _c__all whenever you want, she's probably sat by the phone right now if she's as keyed up as you are. __Did you kiss her?" _she asked, sounding hopeful,

"no," and before I could say anything else, she jumped in with,

"_why the hell not, I know it's been a while for you, but surely you remember how"_ I didn't miss the sarcasm.

"If you'd let me finish, she kissed me" I told her,

"_oooh, she's assertive, I like her already, she and I will get along just fine" _she said, I shook my head, she was incorrigible sometimes. We talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Deciding everything else could wait, I rang Snow, the phone rang twice, then I heard, _"miss me already?" _ like you wouldn't believe, I thought.

"If I said yes, would you take pity on me and join me for lunch?" I asked nervously,

_"When and what time do you want me to meet you?" _was her answer, hell yes, were my thought's,

"I'll pick you up from your place at 1pm, if that's alright? I answered,

_"perfect, see you soon, bye Eric" _she said,

"bye" I replied, then hung up, I spent the next couple of hours working on my book, until it was time to go.

**Snow**

If anybody saw me now they would think I'd slept with a coat hanger in my mouth, seriously, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Last night had been the best night of my life to date, and it was all because of Eric. around mid morning my phone rang, my heart skipped when I saw it was Eric, answering I said, "miss me already?"

_"If I said yes, would you take pity on me and join me for lunch?" _he asked, sounding nervous, silly man, as if I could say no to him,

"when and what time do you want me to meet you?" I asked, already cataloguing what I had to wear in my wardrobe,

_"I'll pick you up from your place at 1pm, if that's alright?" _he said,

"perfect, see you soon, bye Eric" I said,

_"Bye" _he said then hung up.

I tidied up a bit to kill some time before my lunch with Eric. I really hadn't expected him to call so soon, but had been thrilled none the less. At 12pm I had a quick shower, blow drying my hair, before putting it up in a messy bun. I put on a navy striped shoestring vest, mid blue skinny jeans, a navy blue boyfriend cardigan and black ballet flats. finishing off with a light application of lip gloss, I was ready. Hearing a knock at the door, I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

**Eric**

So beautiful, I thought as she smiled up at me, I wonder if she'd mind me kissing her? I thought, then I felt her grab the front of my shirt and pull me down to her, as soon as our lips met, I felt that wonderful electricity flow through me again. Pulling back she smiled and said "hey," "hey" I said, with a goofy grin on my face, she giggled and threaded her fingers through mine saying, "come on, let's go eat." I took her to the Danish tea room, it was a quaint little family run business and the food was made to order. We talked and got to know each other better over a light lunch of sandwiches and Danish pastries. "So tell me, who makes up your family?" I asked, she paused for a moment and suddenly got a despondent look on her face, then she said in a monotone voice, "my father Magnus, my step mother Ravenna and Finn." I waited, but she didn't clarify who Finn was, so I asked "and Finn is?" _"__scum" _was her hissed response, before looking down. It pained me to see her so upset, so I left it alone, instead taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, I said "we don't have to talk about it now." She looked up and giving me a small smile said "thank you." Then she asked "What about you, who makes up your family? If you don't mind me asking" smiling I replied "not at all, there's my sister Faye, her husband Thomas and their two children, twin girls Amy and Lucy." "How old are they?" she asked , "they're three and a handful" I chuckled, "I can imagine" she said. "They'll be visiting in a few weeks" I said, "I know it might seem a bit soon, but I'd like for you to meet them" "I'd like that" she said, smiling at me. The rest of lunch went well, I made no more mention of her family, though I had to admit, I was curious as to what had happened between them. I dropped her off late afternoon and we made a date for Saturday night, this time I took the initiative, grabbing her round the waist and pulling her to me I captured her lips with mine. I was falling for her fast, and it was the best feeling in the world.

Walking through my door, I threw my keys down on the hall table and grabbed the mail, taking it with me to the study. Sitting at my desk, I sifted through the mail, throwing the junk in the bin and putting the bills to one side, then started up my laptop and worked on my book for the next few hours, the shopping would have to wait till tomorrow.

**Daniel**

"It's been days and there's been no word from either of them, nor are we able to get hold of them" I yelled, "something is obviously wrong." "Alright, we hire someone to go check on the situation," Magnus conceded, about fucking time, I couldn't fathom what had gone wrong, Will wouldn't just vanish, Finn on the other hand, I wouldn't trust as far as I could throw him. "I'll go make the call" he said and disappeared to his study. I looked at Ravenna and said "we need a new plan, we have to find that storage facility, with Finn and Will MIA, I've got a bad feeling about this" she nodded in agreement and said "I know someone who can find the information we need." "arrange a meeting" I told her.

**Snow**

Lunch had been wonderful, aside from the mention of my family, I knew I would have to tell Eric eventually, but I wasn't ready. I didn't even know how to begin telling him, I was more scared he would be disgusted and not want to see me anymore. That would crush me, I was falling in love with him and the thought of losing him was painful. I was working the next few days and decided to talk to Elsie about it, she knew of my past and always gave good, honest advice.

I wouldn't see Eric until Saturday, but we did send the odd text to each other, it brought a smile to my face every time my phone beeped. After we closed the shop for the day, Elsie made us a pot of tea and we sat down to talk. "Something's on your mind honey, you've been in a world of your own all day, aside from when your phone beeps, talk to me" she said. So I did, I told her about Eric, how we first saw each other at the service station and my reaction to his presence. I told her of our second meeting, how I fell out the tree, and she laughed. I told her how he asked me out, both times, and how wonderful our dates were and how I was already falling in love with him and was happier than I'd ever been. Hell I even told her our pet names for each other and how they came about. She smiled, saying how happy she was that I had finally found love, then I told her my fears. How I was afraid Eric wouldn't want me when I told him what Finn had done to me. She shook her head at me and said, "now I'm no expert dear, but from what you've told me I'd say your not the only one falling in love. And any man worth a salt would never walk away from you over something you had no control over." "I'm so scared" I said, "I know dear but you'll see, you have nothing to fear, now drink your tea" she said, patting my hand. I smiled feeling better after our chat, drinking the rest of my tea, I bid Elsie goodnight, as I reached the door she said, "I'll be wanting to meet this young man of yours soon," I smiled and nodded, then with a small wave l left.

I showered and changed into my pj's, then sat flicking through the channels, all of which were mind numbingly boring. Then I came upon a cooking channel, and an idea came to me, grabbing my phone I dialled Eric's number and waited, I didn't have to wait long before he answered, _"What's wrong, do you need me to come over?"_ he asked, sounding worried.

"nothing's wrong, I was just calling about dinner Saturday, why on earth would you think something's wrong? I asked him,

_"baby, it's 12:20am, I thought something had happened," _he said, I loved that he called me baby.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't realise the time, I'll gi..." I was cut off as he asked,

_"your not ringing to cancel are you?" _as if, I thought.

"No, no of course not, I was just going to suggest we stay in and I'll cook." I assured him.

_"yeah, that sounds great, what time do you want me there?" _he asked, sounding relieved,

"anytime after 6pm, will be fine, I'll let you go now, see you Saturday, goodnight my huntsman" I said smiling,

_"goodnight my Snow" _he whispered, then I hung up, and headed to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, hit the review button and let me know**

**love kat x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once upon a stormy night**

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter out, my sister was taken into hospital the weekend and I was busy looking after her kids. thankfully she's going to be fine. Anyway on with the story.**

**Ravenna **

I had contacted a friend of mine, in the hopes he could find the boys and locate the storage facility. He was very good at what he did, and I knew we could count on his discretion. "So, why did you want to meet with me?" he asked, "our sons are missing, we haven't heard from them in days, we need to find out their whereabouts," I told him. "And we need to find out where a friend of ours keeps some... personal belongings, if you will, you will be paid well of course," added Daniel, Porter considered it for a minute then said, "very well, how quickly do you need the information?" "A week at most, time is of the essence" I said, then we gave him details of Darcy, and with a nod he left. "I hope he's reliable, for all our sakes" said Magnus bitterly from the corner. of the room, "He is" I replied, then he got up and left the room.

**Magnus**

I left the room, and retired to my bedroom, if I could go back, I would have walked away from them that night eight years ago and let them clean up their own fucking mess . I thought back to the night I had stumbled upon the scene, I had been away to a law convention in Manchester, not really my thing, but being a lawyer, it was best to keep in the know, laws were changing all the time. I had returned home to London, to find William, then 13 years old and Finn 11 years old were there alone, I asked where Ravenna and Daniel were and William told me at his house. My first thought was that they were having an affair, I wish that were the case, because what they were doing was much worse, I was disgusted by what I found them doing in the basement of Daniels house. But she was my wife and he was a lifelong friend, I couldn't just walk away from them and now it was to late, I was an accessory, I may not have committed the act, but I had hidden it. Now here we were, and there was a good chance our past would catch up with us. They had played their sick, twisted games only a handful of times since then, that I knew of and I had covered each one of them up. After the first time, I had refused to help again, but they already had leverage on me and I was left with little choice. I hated myself, but not enough to spend the rest of my life in prison.

My thoughts drifted to Darcy, I loved her, she was my daughter, I had tried to protect her, but it was out of my hands now. I remembered the night I kicked her out, it broke my heart to do it, but had to be done for her own sake, so I played my part well. When Ravenna told me what happened I was furious, oh she said it was consensual, but I knew different. I knew if she stayed, it would happen again and would probably get worse, so I did what I had to do. Then that letter came, and all my good intentions went out of the window. I had fooled her into coming back, purely to save myself, regardless of what the consequences would be for her. I was a selfish creature, unable to put anyone before myself, even my own daughter, I'd no doubt I was going to hell.

**Snow**

I put the lasagne in the oven, and cleaned the kitchen quickly then went to shower and change, I had about an hour before Eric got here. Once I had dried off, I straightened my hair and put on a dark green, v neck peplum top, coupled with a black velvet, midi length pencil skirt and some black, peep toe platform court shoes. Applying some make up, I gave my eyes a smoky look and applied a little lip gloss.

I heard a car pull up outside, looking out the window I smiled, seeing it was Eric I went to meet him at the door. "Hey," I said, as he approached, he handed me a bottle of wine, then leaned down and kissed me, "you look amazing" he said as he pulled back, "your looking pretty good yourself" I replied, smiling up at him. Taking his hand I led him upstairs, "something smells good," he said, "I made lasagne, I hope that's ok?" I answered, "perfect, I'll open the wine" he said, I handed him a bottle opener and turned to prepare the salad, once that was done, we sat down to eat.

After dinner we decide to watch a movie, Eric dimmed the lights while I put the dvd in the player, then we sat curled up together on the couch. I didn't pay much attention to the film though, I was far to aware of the man sat next to me. My whole body hummed with my need for him, my heart was beating wildly and there was an ache in the pit of my stomach. Looking up at him, I found him staring back at me, a hungry look in his eyes, then his lips were on mine. Hitching my skirt up, I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and fisting his hair as our tongues met in a frenzy. I felt his hand cup my breast and his thumb graze my nipple, while the other wrapped around my waist pulling me to him. Wetness pooled between my legs and I began grinding into him, seeking some kind of friction, both of us moaned at the action. I wanted him so badly, was it to soon for this? We hadn't known each other long, but it felt so right, then he grabbed my hips and pulled me down harder onto him, and all doubts left me. Needing to breath, I pulled back and he started trailing kisses down my neck, "Eric, n-need you," I stuttered, consumed with pleasure as his hands roamed over me. Looking into my eyes he asked "are you sure?" I nodded, and in one fluid movement, he lifted us both, I wrapped my legs around him and began kissing and nipping his neck, as he carried me through to the bedroom. Once inside he placed me on my feet and he unzipped my top, as I worked to undo the buttons of his shirt, then lifting my arms above my head, he pulled my top off, before shrugging of his own shirt. I undid my skirt and shimmed out of allowing it to pool at my feet, my hands trailed across the waist band of his jeans and popped the buttons one by one. He carried me over to the bed and lay me down gently, then removed his jeans and lowered himself down on top of me. We kissed fervently, our hands exploring the others body, removing the remainder of our clothes, we lay completely exposed to each other, I covered myself, suddenly feeling very shy, lifting my arms and pinning them above my head, he whispered "don't hide yourself from me, you are beautiful" then he took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked gently, I arched into him and moaned loudly. Keeping my arms pinned with one hand, I felt his other hand glide slowly down the length of my body, and slide between my thighs , he slipped his fingers in my folds and began stroking me gently, spreading the wetness around, "so wet," he groaned, then as his lips found mine once more, he slid two fingers inside me, I arched my back and cried out in pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out of me, slowly at first, then picking up speed, I was wound so tightly, the coil about ready to snap. I closed my eyes, moaning continuously "look at me baby," he whispered. I opened my eyes and then he hooked his fingers pressing them down inside of me and intense pleasure washed over me as I screamed his name, my eyes never leaving his. He pumped his fingers a few more times, bringing me down from my high, then brought them to his mouth and licked them clean, I groaned at the sight, fuck that was hot. Positioning himself between my legs, he brought his lips back to mine and pushed his length into me slowly, "fuck, you feel amazing, so tight," he whispered against my lips. Once fully seated, he paused, allowing me to adjust to his size, then he began thrusting in and out slowly, setting a steady pace. I brought my legs up and wrapped them around him as I began meeting his thrusts, I could feel the cord begin to tighten, as the pleasure began to build once more, his pace quickened, his movements becoming erratic. "Oh god, so good," I cried, my nails digging into his shoulder, the fire was building quickly, I wouldn't last much longer, "so close," I moaned. "Me too baby, come with me... NOW!" he cried, then the cord snapped and I came in a flash of blinding light, shuddering as the pleasure coursed through me, he stilled above me and I felt his warm seed spill into me. He collapsed on top of me, placing his ear over my heart, smiling, then he rolled onto his side and pulled me to him, kissing the top of my head. I sighed, content being in his arms, then felt sleep take over and knew no more until morning.

**Eric**

I watched as she drifted off to sleep, she was so beautiful, the love we just shared had been amazing, it had never been like this with anyone. I loved her so much, and even though we hadn't been together that long, there would never be another for me. I pulled her tighter to me, nuzzling her hair, then drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I woke with my Snow wrapped around me, I looked forward to the day I could wake up like this every morning. Smiling to myself, I decided to go down to the cafe to get breakfast for us, I looked at the clock, it was nearly 9am, slipping out of bed quietly, so as not to wake her, I dressed quickly and left. The shop was empty when I walked in, an old lady stood at the counter, "morning," I greeted, "good morning, what can I get you?" she asked, with a friendly smile, "two rounds of pancakes and bacon to go please," I answered. We chatted as she made the food, "You new to the area," she asked, I nodded, "Eric Logan," I said and shook her hand, recognition flashed in her eyes and she smiled "Elsie Morgan," she replied, "I've heard a lot about you, how are you liking it here in the Cotswolds?" she asked. A big goofy grin spread across my face and I said, "I love it here, it was the best decision I ever made, especially since an angel fell into my life, quite literally," she chuckled, "yes I heard about that" she said, we talked until the breakfasts were ready, then thanking Elsie, I said goodbye and headed back upstairs.

Walking in, it was to find Snow sat at the kitchen table with a coffee, I smiled, until I noticed her expression, she looked upset, placing the food down, I rushed to her side. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked kneeling in front of her, she looked shocked, then confused, "you came back?" she asked quietly. Confused, I nodded, then it occurred to me, she thought I'd left her, shit, I should have left a note "no, oh baby, I'm so sorry, I should have left a note, I went for breakfast, see" I said pointing to the food. She smiled then, all traces of sadness gone and threw herself into my arms, "silly girl, I couldn't leave you,your everything to me now," I told her, she smiled and I gave her a chaste kiss, saying " come on, let's eat," she nodded and sat back in her chair as I got the food, we spent the morning together before I returned home, promising to call her later.

**Hope it was worth the wait, **

**love kat x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once upon a stormy night**

**Chapter 7**

**I apologise for not getting the chapters out as quickly as I usually do, but between kids, school commitments and helping my sister, my life's hectic at the moment.**

**Magnus**

Ravenna's friend, Porter found the storage facility in Long Marston, Stratford, he also told us he found no sign of William and Finn, though a body had been found in a dumpster, near a hotel in Bourton. The body had been burned beyond all recognition and the police were trying to identify the body. All they knew was it was a young male, between the ages of 18 and 25years old, they couldn't use dental records, because the teeth had been broken, so they were using DNA. Daniel and Ravenna were distraught at the possibility it could be one of the boys, as for me, I honestly couldn't give a shit, and I told them, I remember the argument that ensued.

"_WHAT! " Ravenna had screeched, "of course you wouldn't care, you never did, I wonder how you'd feel if it was Darcy? She questioned. "You leave her out of this" I sneered, "this is Karma, for the lives you took, did you stop to think how their parents would feel when their loved ones didn't return home? No, you didn't, you just took and now the universe is paying you back. Your disgusting, the both of you, I should have turned you in years ago," I said looking at each in turn, then walked out of the room._

Porter returned to Long Marsten, with instructions, to bring back all paperwork of Dalton's, it had taken him a few days, but he was successful, returning with five boxes. I knew there were pictures of the women Daniel and Ravenna played with, they liked to catalogue their conquests. He also said he had taken pictures of me disposing of said conquests, that he himself had taken. But I was beginning to think he was bluffing, because we found nothing in the files. So we were back to square one, I had no idea where we went from here.

**Snow**

I lay silently watching my huntsman as he slept, brushing his hair out of his face, he was beautiful, we had been together for four amazing weeks and I was hopelessly in love with him, I finally felt complete, he was my everything now and I couldn't picture my life without him. I pressed a soft kiss on his lips and watched his mouth curve into a small smile, though he didn't wake, getting up quietly I headed to the shower, I was so nervous and extremely tense, Eric's sister was coming to visit with her family today, my stomach was in knots, what if she didn't like me? Would it change the way Eric felt about me? I squashed those thoughts, worrying would do no good, besides, I didn't how Eric felt about me, he hadn't told me he loved me, but neither had I told him. Deciding not to think on it I stepped into the hot spray of the shower, relaxing as the water eased the tension in my body. about 30 minutes later I got out and dried off, then wrapping a towel around me, went to get dressed. I stood in the doorway of Eric's en suite, taking in the sight of his glorious body, the blankets wrapped low around his waist, showing off his abs and the perfect v of his hips. Knowing he needed to wake soon, an idea struck me, grinning I walked to the end of the bed and crawled under the covers, being careful not to wake him. Lying between his legs, I leaned on my elbows, trying not to jostle him to much, I positioned myself above his semi hard cock, licking my lips in anticipation of what I was about to do. It was something I had wanted to try since we first made love and who was I to waste a golden opportunity like this. Darting my tongue out, I slowly licked from the base of his shaft to the tip, he shuddered, but didn't wake, I licked again, this time swirling my tongue around the head of his shaft, earning a lengthy moan from him, he still didn't wake though. Smiling, I gently grabbed the base of his now very hard cock and took him slowly into my mouth, he tasted fucking amazing, the wetness pooled between my legs and I rubbed them together, seeking some kind of friction.

**Eric**

My eyes flew open and I sat up, ripping the covers back, I had thought I was dreaming, but there was my Snow, with her hot little mouth wrapped around my hardened shaft. She looked up at me through her lashes, our eyes locked and I watched her head bob up and down as her mouth worked me, her hand stroking what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She took me in deeper and moaned "fuuuck, oh baby...don't stop" I groaned, as I lay back on my elbows, our eyes never broke contact, as I watched her sucking and licking slowly, grazing my aching cock with her teeth going down and running her tongue along the vein on her way up, swirling her tongue around the head. I had never had anyone's mouth on me before, it felt amazing, I tried to hold off, wanting the feeling to last, "god so fucking good, your mouth feels so good" I cried grabbing her hair in my fist. I started trembling, "I'm so close baby," I whimpered, she moaned around me again "ooooh fuuuck!" I groaned loudly. She started sucking harder and faster, squeezing and rolling my balls in her tiny hand, oh fuck, I felt like I was about to explode with the sensations coursing through me. Her warm, wet mouth continued it's ministrations, her tiny hands groping and stroking me,then my eyes widened as I felt the tip of her finger gently stroking my anus, oh fuck, that felt so fucking good, I fisted the sheets and gripped her hair tighter, "fuck baby...I'm g-gonna, aaaaaargh!" my back arched and I let out a feral roar as my orgasm ripped through me, harder than ever before. She swallowed all I gave and then licked me clean, before slowly kissing her way up my body, all I could do was lie there, shuddering with aftershocks from the most intense orgasm I had ever had. Our lips met and I wound my arms around her, then flipped us over so that I was hovering above her, "my turn now" I whispered huskily, trailing kisses along her jaw, she pushed me back and shook her head, "that was just for you baby" she said, "I've got work and your sister will be here soon." God dammit, I wanted to taste her, I growled, then rolled off her to the side, watching her dress and head out the room, sighing, I got out of bed and headed for the shower, resigned to have to wait until later, it was going to be a long day.

As predicted the day went slowly, Faye and the family turned up just before lunch, she greeted me with a hug, then pulled back asking, "well, where's this girl of yours?" I smiled and said "at work, she'll be over later though" my smile growing at the thought. We went inside and caught up over a light lunch, "you look happy, it's good to see you smiling again" said Faye, I am happy, more than I've ever been and it's all because of her," I said, grinning like a fool. "You love her" Tom stated, it wasn't a question, but I answered anyway "that I do, more than I ever thought possible" they both smiled and Faye said "I'm happy for you, I've never seen you like this...it's nice." Amy and Lucy went down for a nap after lunch and Faye, Tom and I spent the afternoon, enjoying the sunshine in the back yard, there wouldn't be many more days like this and I wanted to enjoy them. At 6 pm I headed off to pick up Snow, leaving Faye cooking the dinner and Tom trying to calm the girls down, like I said they were a handful. I just pulled up when she exited the flat carrying a small duffel bag, I got out of the car and leaned up against the passenger door, my arms folded and a smile on my face, she returned my smile and leaned up to kiss me when she reached my side. I took the bag and opened the door for her, put the bag on the bag seat then got in and drove back to mine, holding her hand the entire way, needing the contact however small.

She was very quiet on the drive home, I gave her hand a squeeze and she looked up at me, then blurted out "what if they don't like me?" she looked away chewing her lower lip, I pulled into the side of the road and tilted her chin up with my finger, leaning forward I gently pressed my lips to hers, kissing her softly, pulling back I pressed my forehead to hers and said, "they'll love you, so stop worrying" she smiled sheepishly and I pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head, then started the car and headed home.

Walking into the foyer, Snow's small hand in mine, we were greeted by all our house guests, Faye bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet, "Snow, this is my sister Faye" I said, rolling my eyes as she squealed and threw herself at my girl, who looked momentarily stunned and returned her hug tentatively. "It's so good to finally meet you, Eric's told me so much about you, your as beautiful as he said you were," Snow blushed, then Tom stepped forward, taking her hand in his to shake, she flinched slightly, and I had to wonder what that was about. He looked unsure for a minute, as confused as I was over her reaction to him, then said "Tom, Faye's better half" he said with a grin, to which Faye snorted and mumbled "he wishes." Snow giggled, "it's a pleasure to meet you both, then turned towards the girls and crouched down in front of them "and you must be Amy and Lucy" she said the girls smiled, Amy nodded, they were easy to tell apart, alike in every way except hair colour, Amy had her mother's auburn hair and Lucy her father's brown hair. "Your very pretty" said Amy, "thank you, so are you" said Snow, "is your name really Snow White?" asked Lucy, Snow shook her head answering, "my real name is Darcy," Lucy was thoughtful for a moment, then said "I think I prefer Snow White" "you know, I think I do to" Snow answered with a smile.

After dinner and the girls were in bed, we sat in the lounge and talked for a while before turning in, we were taking the kids out and showing them the sights of Bourton in the morning. After finally getting to taste my girl, I made love to her slowly, then we drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other.

I walked into the kitchen the following morning and saw Snow and Faye making breakfast and chatting like they were life long friends, I was glad they got on, Faye had hated Sarah. I put my arms around Snow's waist and kissed her neck lightly "Morning baby" I said pecking her on the lips, "morning" she said handing me a coffee, "have you seen my car keys?" I asked, "hall table I think" she said, giving me another quick kiss. Placing my coffee down, I went to check, but couldn't see them, pulling the table out I found them, they had fallen down the back, and so was a letter, picking it up, I noticed it was unmarked, odd I thought, it must have been down there for a while, because it was covered in a layer of dust. I put my keys down and tore open the envelope, inside was a short note and what it said made my blood run cold for a minute, then anger started to take over, all I could think was 'What. The. Fuck?'

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, again sorry it took a while, review let me know what you think.**

**love kat x**


	8. Chapter 8

**ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**Disclaimer; I don't own a thing :(**

**Sorry for the delay folks! Time to find out what the note :)**

**Chapter 8**

'_ I put my keys down and tore open the envelope, inside was a short note and what it said made my blood run cold for a minute, then the anger started to take over, all I could think was 'What. The. Fuck?'_

**Eric**

Was this fucker talking about my Snow? Oh hell no! If this crazy bastard thought for one minute I would let him take her from me, he better think again. She. Was. Mine! Anger and fear warred within me, as I read the note again.

**ARE YOU ENJOYING MY WHORE,**

**AND HER TIGHT LITTLE BODY,**

**SHE'S A FANTASTIC FUCK ISN'T SHE**

**MAKE THE MOST OF THE TIME YOU'VE GOT**

**BECAUSE I PLAN TO TAKE HER BACK**

**I HAD HER FIRST AND I WILL HAVE HER AGAIN**

**SHE WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE MINE!**

Who the hell would send something like this? An ex boyfriend? A one night stand, that couldn't let go? It was obviously someone from her past, a subject we hadn't spoken much about, though we would have to now. I needed answers, some clue as to who it might be, if I had any chance of keeping her safe she would have to tell me. So many emotions were warring within me, anger, jealousy, possessiveness, fear, and they were all fighting for dominance.

Hearing someone approach I quickly tucked the note into the back pocket of my jeans, and looked up just in time to see Snow walking into the foyer with a big smile on her beautiful face. She wound her arms around my waist, then leaned up to kiss me, which I returned fervently, holding her to me tightly, needing the contact to reassure me she was here and safe. Pulling back she asked, "did you find them?" "huh, find what?" was my oh so clever response, not having a clue what she meant, my mind was still reeling from the note in my pocket. "Your car keys" she said, sounding slightly amused "oh! yeah, behind the hall table" I answered, she studied me for a minute, her brow furrowing, then asked "Are you ok? You seem a little tense" reining in my emotions, I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile "I'm fine baby," I said, leaning down and kissing her softly, calming at the contact. "Is everybody ready?" I asked, she nodded as the others came into the foyer, taking her hand in mine, we headed off, taking my car, with Tom, Faye and the kids following behind in theirs.

Had my mind not been so preoccupied, I would have had an amazing day, there was so much to see and do, as it was I was constantly on edge and looking over my shoulder, always keeping Snow near me, afraid that if I took my eyes of her for even a moment, she'd be gone.

**Snow**

Bird land was amazing, I can't believe I'd lived here all this time and not visited, though I was glad I got to share this with Eric and his family. It was set in natural woodland, river and gardens, there were hundreds of different species of birds, swan's, pelican's, flamingo's crane's, owls. too many to count. My favourite were the with the king penguins, which the twins got to feed, much to their pleasure. There were dozens of aviaries and open enclosures, we found displays of fish, amphibians, reptiles and insects in the discovery zone. We had lunch at the penguin cafe and the girls had fun in the play area, before we headed to the marshland nature reserve. Which was natural trail with a maze of copses, paths and ponds, with fantastic views over the Windrush river, where there were otters, water vole and kingfishers to name but a few. Faye was going crazy with the camera, I tried to shy away as much as possible, but between her, Eric and the girls, I didn't have much success. The encounter zone was my least favourite place, mainly because of the spiders, but the chinchillas were kind of cute. It was a long, but fun day, Faye and I got along well, the kids were adorable little bundles of energy and I even started to relax around Tom. The only downside was that Eric seemed to be on edge and seldom left my side, not that I minded him being close to him, but I couldn't help feeling there was something wrong, it wasn't until we got home that I found out what it was.

**Eric**

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? you seem kind of edgy" she said as we got in the car to head home, "I'm fine baby, just tired, it's been a long day" I said "and the twins are exhausting." She giggled saying, "they are adorable though" then relaxed in her seat as we set off. I knew I would have to tell her, so that she could at least be on guard for any potential danger, I just didn't want her to panic.

We had dinner, the others talking animatedly about the day, I contributed every now and then, but my mind was all over the place, I couldn't concentrate for long. Once the girls were settled, we talked with Faye and Tom some more over a glass of wine, after about an hour Snow got up and said to me "come on my huntsman, drive me home, I've got to get up early for work" Faye giggled at the term of endearment, "shouldn't it be charming?" she asked, and Snow smirked, obviously remembering our second encounter and the answer she gave me. Despite my concern I couldn't help but chuckle, until she walked into the foyer to get her coat and bag, then my laughter cut off and I shot up out the chair following after her. "Stay here the night and I can drop you off at work in the morning" I implored, not wanting her to be alone, I would beg if that's what it took. "Don't be silly, I don't expect you to get up early just to drive me to work," was her answer, panicking a little I said, "I'll stay with you then" hearing the pleading tone of my voice, she asked "Eric, what's the matter, this isn't like you, and don't tell me it's nothing" I noticed Faye and Tom stood a few feet away both looking as mystified as Snow. Sighing, I knew I would have to say something about the ominous note I had found, though I really wasn't ready.

Pulling the note from my pocket I said "I found this when I was searching for my key's this morning, it was behind the table." "What is it?" asked Snow, "a note, and not a very pleasant one, it must have been behind the table a while, it was covered in dust when I retrieved it" I answered, she nervously held out her hand for the envelope and I handed it to her, then watched as she took a breath and cautiously removed the note from the envelope. I watched her stiffen as her eyes scanned the over the paper, "oh god, Finn," she whimpered, her face paling, as the note slipped from her fingers she began to sway, I lunged forward just as she blacked out and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Picking her up. I carried her back through to the lounge and lay her down gently on the couch. Sitting on the floor next to her I looked across at Faye and Tom on the opposite couch. "What are you going to do?" asked Faye, "this is sick, you should call the police" I sighed and scrubbed my hands over my face, "I don't know, I won't make any decisions without Snow, this concerns us both" I answered, she just nodded and sat back. Then Tom asked the very thing I myself had been wondering, "who the hell is Finn?" Shaking my head I said, "not a clue, she's only mentioned him once, it was after our first date, do you remember you called me the next day" looking to Faye as I spoke. At her nod I went on, "I rang her straight after and we met up for lunch, I asked her who made up her family, all she said was her father Magnus, her stepmother Ravenna and Finn. When I asked who he was, all she said was scum, I didn't want to push her so I let the subject drop. What bothered me though was the tone in which she spoke of them, when talking of her parents she was really despondent, there wasn't any emotion at all, she could have been talking about strangers. But when she spoke of this Finn, it was with blatant anger and hatred," Tom looked thoughtful for a moment, then said quietly "and she didn't clarify who he is" I just shook my head. "Well, she classes him as family, despite her apparent hatred of him, since she grouped him in with her parents and if what he put in the note is true, they were intimate at one point," said Tom. Faye and I both looked at him, her in shock and me in anger, "are you implying incest?" she asked, "no, NO WAY! " I yelled. "I meant no such thing, calm yourself brother," he said, raising an eyebrow at me, as if silently trying to make a point, I sat stunned, he hadn't ever called me brother before. Then it clicked, the point he was trying to make, though we were family, we weren't blood, "you understand" he said and Faye and I both nodded.

30 minutes after blacking out, my girl began to stir, getting up on my knees I began to gently stroke her hair, until her beautiful eyes fluttered open. She looked disorientated for a minute, then her eyes widened, as she remembered why she had passed out in the first place. Tears welled in her eyes and she clutched at my shirt as she began to shake, beginning to panic at seeing her so hysterical, I lifted her and sat with her in my lap "ssshh, it's okay baby, your safe, I'm here, I'm here" I cooed softly, trying to calm her. She shook her head frantically and buried her head in my chest, her grip on me still tight, "he w-want's me again, he'll hurt m-me, just like l-last time, not like you, d-doesn't hurt when you touch m-me, the things he d-did hurt so b-bad" she sobbed. My panic turned to anger as I began to realise what this sick fucker had done to her, I held her tighter, trying to stay calm, and looked at the others. Tom looked as angry as I felt and Faye had silent tears running down her face, both were obviously thinking the same as me. We sat in silence, I kept rocking her gently, stroking her hair and whispering that she was safe and that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again, until she fell asleep. Then I carried her to our room and lay her down, removing her shoes and pulling the covers over her. I stayed for a while, then when I was sure she was asleep went back downstairs to my study and poured myself a large whiskey.

**Snow**

_'I opened my eyes upon hearing a bang, I tried to move, but the ropes that bound me were to tight, I tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by the gag in my mouth. Panicking I looked around the room, but it was to dark to see anything, then I heard the shuffling of feet as someone walked towards me. I saw the silhouette of someone at the end of my bed, it was him. I twisted and turned trying to free myself, crying when I couldn't escape. I was so scared, it was happening again, he had come back to torture me again. I screamed behind my gag, as his weasel like face appeared above me, a sinister smile on his lips, I tried calling for Eric, but was unable to make a sound, only the heavy breathing of my captor could be heard. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear "this might hurt a bit my love," then I felt the pain lance through me as he entered me in one hard thrust.'_

"ERIIIIC!" I screamed as I bolted upright, with sweat dripping from my brow, tears falling from my eyes and breathing heavily, my fear still prominent as I scanned the room for a threat. Suddenly the door burst open and I could see my Eric, his panic palpable as he stood in the doorway, "Eric" I whimpered, and he was immediately at my side, wrapping his arms around me. I was safe now, nothing could hurt me, he wouldn't let them, I climbed into his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and clung onto him. I vaguely heard the door close and snuggled closer to him, as he stroked my hair and whispered soothing words in my ear and drifted off to sleep safe in his arms.

**Hope it was worth the wait, review and let me know, will update asap **

**love kat x**


	9. Chapter 9

**ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**Disclaimer; I don't own a thing :(**

**Thanks for all the great reviews folks! Now on with the story. **

**Chapter 9**

**Snow**

I woke the next morning curled into Eric's side, with his arms wrapped securely around me, I sighed in contentment, for a moment all was well with the world. Then I remembered the previous night and the note, and cold hard reality hit me hard, Finn was back and with him came all the pain and worthlessness I had fought so hard to overcome. All the hours of therapy meant nothing, I was back where I was three years ago, all because of a few words on a slip of paper. I looked over at the clock it was only 6:15 am, it was still early, but I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, there was to much going on in my head. Deciding to take a shower I slipped out of bed quietly, careful not to wake Eric and after grabbing a pair of jeans and t shirt that I left here last time, headed to the en suite. The hot water helped ease some of the tension in my muscles, but I was unable to relax fully, not knowing when Finn would play his hand. After my shower, I dried and dressed, then I headed to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee, wrapping a thick cardigan round me, I sat out the back, on one of the lawn chairs. If I was being honest with myself, my greatest fear now was losing Eric, would he think less of me when he found out what Finn had done to me, would he see me as the whore my family said I was. I could feel the demons of my past rising within me, kept hearing their ugly words chanting in my head and pulling me under slowly. I knew if I let them drag me under again, I might never resurface. I couldn't let that happen, I wasn't alone anymore, this time I had something worth fighting for, this time I had Eric, I only hoped that I would still have him when he heard my story.

I heard the patio doors open and Eric stepped out looking frantic, he visibly relaxed when he saw me and let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me, I thought you'd gone" he said, "sorry, I couldn't get back to sleep, so I came down for a coffee" I told him meekly, unable to meet his eyes, he nodded and pulled up a chair next to mine.

He took my hand tentatively, lifted my chin and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, then asked "will you tell me what happened?" I nodded slowly, "just please let me finish before you ask any questions, ok" he nodded his acceptance and I began telling him everything. I told him how I woke that night, bound, gagged and half naked, how my step brother had taken me over and over, in every way possible. How he kept calling me a good little whore or telling me how much he loved me, and that I was his now. I said how after several hours of being raped, Finn and Ravenna had dragged me to the shower and scrubbed me raw. That my father had slapped me and thrown me out for my whorish behaviour and for seducing a young boy. I told him about William and how when I begged for help, he slammed the door in my face, then I spoke of the hell my life became after that night. Finally I told him about my therapy sessions with Dr Muir and how much he saved me, by the time I was done I was crying silent tears. Eric didn't say anything at first, and I couldn't bring myself to look up at him, to afraid of seeing that same look of disgust that had been on my fathers face that night. After several more minutes of silence, I couldn't take anymore, I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands and said "urgh, maybe they were right, I'm nothing but a whore, you deserve better than me, I should just go" then I stood to leave. As I turned, I felt a hand on my wrist as Eric spun me round to face him, "don't you ever let me hear call yourself a whore again," he said angrily, and I was momentarily stunned. Then his voice softened as he cupped my cheek and went on "you are no such thing, you had no control over what happened to you that night, it wasn't your fault, it was theirs. And if you think this changes how I feel about you, then think again, because it only strengthens my love for you, you're the most amazing person I have ever met. You went through hell and survived, you could have given up, but you didn't, you fought back and became the strong, beautiful person I see before me, I love you, so much, and nothing will ever change that." For a second I was speechless, he didn't think I was a whore, he still wanted me, he loved me, I threw myself into his arms, almost knocking him over and crashed my lips to his, kissing him with everything I had in me. I pulled back and whispered "I love you too," a wide smile spread across his face, then he kissed me again. Then pulling back and pressing his forehead to mine said "and no more talk of leaving me please, I wouldn't survive losing you" "I promise, it would kill me to have to walk away," I whispered and pressed my lips to his once more.

**Eric**

As I made a fresh pot of coffee, I thought back on all she had just told me, I had been so angry and with every word she spoke the anger grew. I couldn't speak at first, I had wanted to hunt down the fuckers who had hurt and betrayed her, to make them hurt and suffer as she had, to break them as they had broken her. I had sat in silence for a while, trying to rein in the rage I was feeling, when I heard her call herself a whore, saying she was leaving and my anger spike for a moment. As she stood and turned to leave, I grabbed her wrist and spun her to face me, then told her in no uncertain terms, she was no whore, nor was she to blame for what happened to her. Then I blurted out that I loved her, she didn't say anything at first, and I thought I'd said to much, until she told me she loved me too, and my heart soared, I had never been happier or felt more complete.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Snow say, "I'm going to get ready for work," what! "are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, turning towards her, "it might be safer to stay here" I added, I really didn't want her out of my sight. She walked up and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest, as my arms encircled her "I won't hide or run, but nor will I put myself in any dangerous situations. How about if I promise not to go anywhere alone and not to leave work without an escort?" she asked, I nodded, knowing it was the best I was going to get. "Just make sure to text often and ring if you need me" I said, "I will, I promise" she replied, then headed upstairs to shower and change.

When I got back to the house after dropping Snow at the cafe, it was to find Faye had made breakfast, "where's Snow?" she asked me, "she insisted on going to work" I replied, grabbing a glass of orange juice. "Is that such a good idea?" she asked, concerned, "the poor girl was in such a state last night" to which I replied, "she seem's a little better this morning, I think it was the shock of her past coming back to haunt her that had messed her up." Nodding, she asked "what happened to her Eric?" Snow had already told me it was alright to tell them what happened, after the kids were settled in front of the television watching cartoons, I reiterated everything she told me to them. "Oh god, how could her parents, the people supposed to love and protect her treat her so abhorrently, they must have known what the bastard did to her" said Faye angrily, "and who is this bloody Finn, an uncle? cousin? where does he factor in her family, did she tell you?" asked Tom. "He's her stepbrother," I told them, feeling as disgusted as they looked, I knew one thing, if I ever saw the bastard, I'd kill him.

I spent the morning with my family, then decided to work on my book for a while after lunch, but was unable to concentrate. Snow and I text back and forth all day, which helped alleviate some of my fear, she sent a text asking if I could pick her up at 3 pm instead of 5 pm and to bring the note. When I asked her why, she just said she would explain when I got there, at 2.15 I headed off to pick her up, with the note in my pocket.

**Snow**

Eric reluctantly drove me to work, I knew he was worried, so was I, but I wouldn't let Finn control my life, he couldn't hurt me anymore, at least not emotionally. I leaned over the console and kissed Eric, "please try not to worry, I'll text as often as I can, I love you" I said, "I love you too baby," he replied. "Please be careful" he implored, "I will" I promised, then after another quick kiss, I got out the car and walked into the cafe, he didn't drive off until the door closed behind me.

I was on edge all morning, everytime the bell above the door jingled as someone entered, I froze, scared that I would see Finn standing in the doorway. The only thing that kept me sane were the texts from Eric, I answered them as often as I could, we weren't very busy, so it wasn't to difficult. Elsie, astute as always, sensed something was wrong and after lunch, locked the door, made a pot of tea and told me to sit down. "Now, tell me what's going on" she said as she took a seat opposite me, "you've been skittish all morning." So I told her about the note that Eric had found the previous day, what it said, and how I was certain Finn had sent it, "I don't know what to do, I'm so scared," I said. "To start with you need to report it, and the rape" she stated, "and in the meantime, I don't think you should stay alone, I'm sure your young man would agree with me on that" she said. "would I be able to report the rape?" I asked. "the note is recent, but the rape happened three years ago, there's no evidence and no witnesses, it will be my word against his" I said. "I don't think that there is a time limit for reporting serious crimes, you should at least get it logged with the police, just in case" she said. "Finish early and get your Eric to take you to the station after work, that's an order" she said patting my hand, then went to unlock the door as I text Eric, asking him to pick me up at three and to bring the note with him.

At 2.45 Eric walked through the door, "hey baby,I missed you," he said, "everything ok?" he asked giving me a chaste kiss, "hey yourself, I missed you to, and I'm fine, sit down I won't be long," I told him, then went to grab my jacket and purse from the back. When I came back Eric was sat talking quietly with Elsie, they both stopped when they saw me. Standing when I reached the table Eric took my hand in his, then we both said goodbye to Elsie and headed out the door. "So what were you two talking about?" I asked asked him as we got in the car, he looked over and smiled, "Elsie was just filling me in on what you've decided, I think your doing the right thing" he said. "I know, I should have reported it a long time ago" I replied, "your doing it now, that's the main thing, I'm so proud of you" he whispered, then gave my hand a squeeze, pulled out and drove to the station.

**Daniel**

I was heartbroken, the police had confirmed that the body found in the dumpster was that of my William, Ravenna was no better than I was, there was still no trace of Finn at all. Magnus of course didn't give a shit, he almost seemed to be gloating, which pissed me off.

I sat in my study with Ravenna, "the funeral is in ten days, after, I will pay our little Darcy a visit, see what, if anything turns up," I said, "I'll also look for any clue as to what could have happened to Finn" I added. Ravenna nodded, "and what of Magnus?" she asked, "I don't think he needs to be told of our plans at present, do you" I stated, " I agree, we don't need him growing a conscience and warning the girl or worse the police" she answered. So it was decided, I would search the girls home, it was the only place left to look for the evidence now.

**Poor Snow, now she's going to have to face Daniel too, wonder how much more trouble will find her, send a review, let me know if there's anything you would like to see happen.**

**love kat x**


	10. Chapter 10

**ONCE**** UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**Disclaimer; I don't own a thing**

**Chapter 10**

**This chapter is mainly Snow and Eric reporting the crime and the aftermath.**

**Eric**

"And you don't have any idea how long ago the note was delivered?" asked PC Matthews,

Shaking my head, "couldn't tell you, sorry" I replied, "it must have been a while ago though, as I said before, the envelope was covered in a layer of dust." I had been sat in the interview room for about 45 minutes, I'd told the officer all I could, I just wanted to get back to Snow.

"One last thing, I need to know who else has handled the note, we'll need to take finger prints, it's purely a process of elimination, hopefully we'll be able to identify the sender" said PC Matthews, his pen poised above the statement sheet.

"Well there's myself and Snow of course, my sister Faye and her husband Tom," I stated, he wrote down the information I gave him, then looked up, seemingly confused.

"Snow?" he said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry, I mean Darcy" I never used her birth name, forgetting most people would address her as such.

"Right, I just need you to read through and sign the statement, then we'll get your prints" the officer said, I nodded, signed the statement, then followed him out of the room. Once my prints were taken, the officer took me through to the front office, I thanked PC Matthews, promising to send Faye and Tom in to have their prints taken, then took a seat and waited for Snow.

**Snow**

I'd told detective Sanders everything that had happened to me three years ago, it was still hard to talk about, it probably always would be, but I knew it was necessary. We had been sat here for nearly an hour, she had been very patient with me, as I rehashed my worst nightmare, I wished Eric was here.

"Where did you go when your father threw you out of the house, is there anyone who can back up your statement, saw the damage inflicted?" she asked, I sighed, there was only William.

"Only a friend, well former friend after that night" I stated, "William Hammond, he lived on the same street, we grew up together. I went to him that night, begging for his help, I had no one else to turn to, he told me he had no room in his life for a cheap whore and shut the door in my face." I looked up, only to find Detective Sanders looking at me strangely, "what?" I asked.

"Could you wait here for a moment please Miss Grayson," then she got up and exited the room, leaving me in a state of confusion,what was that about, I thought to myself, about 20 minutes later she returned followed by another detective. He was about six foot tall, pretty average looking, with slate grey eyes and dark brown hair with a dusting of grey, I guessed him to be mid forties.

"Miss Grayson, this is DI Faulkner" she introduced, I stood briefly and we shook hands, "nice to meet you," I said,

"likewise," was his only response as we all took a seat, he seemed to study me for a moment, I began to feel uncomfortable under his stare and wanted Eric with me more than ever. I was on the verge of running from the room to search for my huntsman when he spoke.

"You knew William Hammond?" he asked me, it didn't escape my notice that he used past tense, before I could think on it much, he spoke again, "I asked you a question Miss Grayson" he snapped.

"I did, or at least I thought I did, as it turns out he wasn't the friend I thought he was," I answered, wondering where this was all leading.

"I see, and how did you know him?" his tone held an edge that I didn't like, but I answered,

"we grew up together, our families were close, why is this relevant?" I asked "surely it's Finn you need to know about" at this point I was feeling very fucking confused and was starting to get annoyed.

"I'll ask the questions if you don't mind" he replied haughtily, "when was the last time you saw him?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me. Now I was pissed, why did I suddenly feel like the criminal, instead of the victim? trying to keep calm, I answered anyway.

"A couple of months ago maybe, I had received a letter from my stepmother, saying my father was gravely ill, I went back, when I got to the house, William answered the door" the DI wrote something down, then looked up at me and asked,

"and what happened that day?" so I told him.

"Turns out it was all a lie, constructed to get me back home, my father wasn't ill as had been claimed in the letter, he didn't even have a bloody cold" I told them. "though why they lied I couldn't say, I entered the house, not really acknowledging William, and as I walked into the great room, they were all in there, my father, stepmother, Daniel Hammond, and Finn, the bastard that raped me. I admit I was scared, but the anger at being lied to was more dominant. Then my father, and I use the term loosely, said William had something to ask me, so I turned to where he stood, he approached me and produced a ring, saying he forgave my indiscretion and then asked me to marry him" I told him.

"And what was your response to that?" he asked me, I scoffed saying

"I was brutally raped and cast out by everyone who I thought cared about me, then lied to and told I was forgiven for an act that wasn't my fault, tell me detective what would your answer be?" DI Faulkner just raised his eyebrow in question, rolling my eyes I said,

"I punched him in the nose, and told him that if he didn't get that my answer was hell no! My father told me if I didn't agree to marry him, then I would never be welcomed back, so I flicked him off and walked out, haven't seen or heard from them since, until that note." Detective Sanders, looked like she was fit to laugh, but reined it in before DI Faulkner noticed.

"So there was a lot of animosity between you both?" he asked,

"you could say that," I said, then asked "what is this about?"

"William Hammond's body was found in a dumpster behind a hotel in the area a few weeks ago" he answered.

"he's dead?" I asked shocked, the detective nodded, "how?" I asked, but all I could think was what the hell is going on?

"Do you know how he came to be in the dumpster?" asked DI Faulkner, ignoring my question completely, I just shook my head, "are you sure, maybe your boyfriend has some idea" he said.

"Eric wouldn't know, anymore than I do" I snapped, not liking what he seemed to be implying. "Now if you've finished taking my statement, it's been a long day and I'd like to go home" I said standing.

"Of course Miss Grayson, if you could just read through your statement and sign it, we'll take your fingerprints and you can be on your way" said Detective Sanders.

"My fingerprints, why?" I inquired, and was told because of the note, it was purely for elimination purposes, nodding I read and signed the statement quickly, then had my prints taken, before being led to the front office, where Eric was waiting.

Taking my hand Eric and I turned to leave, then I heard DI Faulkner say, "goodbye Miss Grayson, we'll be in touch" there was a clear edge to his voice that I didn't like. I turned back towards him "thank you" I said, noting the scowl on his face as he scrutinized me. I felt Eric's grip on my hand tighten and looked up to see him glaring at the DI, I gave his hand a tug and whispered "come on, let's go home" he gave a curt nod, then led us out to the car. "What was that about?" he asked me, as we set off, I shook my head and said, "I'll tell you when we get home" he nodded his acceptance and we drove the rest of the way in relative silence.

**Eric**

That night we sat curled up on the sofa together, going over what had happened at the station with Faye and Tom, Snow had told us about the letter she received from her stepmother, and Williams proposal on the day we met at the service station. She sighed "something bigger's going on here" she said quietly, almost to herself, then stood abruptly and began pacing, "why, after three years did they suddenly want me back? she questioned, the rest of us had no clue what to say, so we sat quietly and let her rant. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't because they missed me, no, they want something from me, but what? she said. "Maybe they want redemption for what they did to you" said Faye, to which Snow just scoffed and said, "I doubt that, you need a conscience to actively seek redemption for your sins, something not one of them possess." then she went on, "and why did William want to marry me, what could he possibly hope to gain? "Your heart maybe" I said, her face scrunched up in the cutest way and I couldn't help but chuckle, she just rolled her eyes and continued. What was he doing here? And how did he end up dead? None of it makes any sense" she stated. I stood up and pulled her into my arms "don't worry, whatever's going on we'll figure it out" I told her, placing a kiss on her head.

The next morning we decided to go out for the day, to try and take our minds of everything, we visited the other attractions around Bourton, the classic car museum, the model village and the model railway, then went for a late lunch at Elsie's, before returning home. Snow had been very quiet most of the day, lost in her thoughts, I briefly considered asking her what she was thinking about so hard, but changed my mind, I figured she'd tell me eventually. But as the day wore on I began to worry, I was currently in my study, where I had been for the last two hours, doing research for my book. Faye and Tom were out back with the girls and Snow was sat curled up on the sofa with a book in her hand. Not that she was reading it, she just sat staring out of the window. Closing my laptop I decided to go join her, "you ok baby?" I asked as I took a seat next to her, she smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I was just thinking, maybe I should leave work, at least until this mess is over with, I don't want Elsie getting caught up in any of this" she sighed. "It's your choice baby, I don't think it's necessary though, not just yet" I told her. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes, and a heartbroken look on her beautiful face, then took a deep breath as if steeling herself for something, then said, "I've also been thinking about us and I don't thi..." "Don't" I snapped, knowing exactly where this was going, "I thought we agreed there would be no more talk of you leaving me" I said, unable to keep the hurt from my voice. "That was before dead bodies started showing up, you would be a hell of a lot safer if I wasn't around Eric" she yelled, then standing up and turning away from me whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt." I stood and turned her round to face me "don't worry about me, I can look after myself, it's my job to protect you, not the other way round" I said. "Besides, I'd just ghost your every step anyway, just to make sure you were safe and probably end up aching all over from having to sleep in my bloody car all night, so it would be better if you stuck around" I stated. "Stubborn man," she uttered, shaking her head with a small smile, "foolish girl," I whispered cupping her face in my hands, "thinking I would just let you walk away" and then leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

**I'd like to say thanks for the all the great reviews so far, keep them coming, will update again soon**

**love kat x**


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**Disclaimer; I don't own a thing :(**

**Chapter 11**

**Sorry it's taken a while to update, but with christmas fast approaching things are pretty hectic at the moment. I will try and get chapters out as fast as possible :) **

**Finn**

I had secured a property on the outskirts of Stratford, it wasn't much, a two storey detatched property, with two average sized bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and downstairs washroom. The decor left a lot to be desired, but once my love was settled she could redecorate however she saw fit. What drew me to the property was the basement, this is where I would keep her, I knew she would be difficult at first, having been brainwashed into believing herself to be in love with another. Once she was with me again she would remember who she belonged to and forget all about _him, t_hough she would have to be punished for giving herself to another, she would thank me one day for it. I had set up the basement for her basic needs and I knew we could be happy here in time. It was time to go back and claim what is mine, I had been gone six weeks now, she probably thought I had forgotten about her, as if I ever could. Getting in my used ford transit, I headed back to Bourton, it didn't take long and after booking in to one of the bed and breakfasts I headed to Darcy's flat. She wasn't there when I arrived, she was probably with _him, _my blood boiled at the thought of them together, my only consolation was that she would be with me soon. I picked the lock, it wasn't difficult, then let myself in, there were traces of him, her lover everywhere, razor's, a toothbrush a couple of shirts. Not much, but enough to let me know he spends the night, he had no right to touch her. The thought of them being intimate sent me into a rage, I smashed everything within reach until my rage subsided, then left the letter I had written and the long stem red rose in the middle of the debris before leaving. I would return for her soon, then nothing and no one would ever take her from me again. Leaving the flat I got in the van and left, I just to bide my time a little longer.

**Snow**

It had been a few weeks since Eric and I gave our statements to the police, a warrant had been put out for Finns arrest, but he was nowhere to be found. While I was grateful for his absence, I couldn't help but feel this was the calm before the storm.

Faye and Tom had returned home a few days ago, which I was pleased about, not that I didn't like them, far from it, they were wonderful people, and had welcomed me into there family without question. I just didn't want them getting caught up in anything Finn might be planning. We saw them off with promises to be careful and to keep in touch, and to call them if we needed anything.

I was curled up on the couch watching TV, Eric was in his study, I could faintly here the tapping of keys as he worked on his book. I could see him from where I sat, eyes fixed on the screen in front of him, his hair tied back loosely, wearing a black t shirt that showed off his muscular torso and arms, fuck he was sexy. What I wouldn't give for him to throw me on his desk and fuck me until I saw stars. Deciding to make the fantasy a reality, I darted upstairs to change into something sexy, that left very little to the imagination and I knew just what to put on. Looking in the mirror I smirked, I wore a lace cami that elegantly encased my curves, with floral lace adorning the bust, central panel and hem, with a matching lace thong, lace top thigh high stockings and 3 inch black heels. I gave my eyes a smoky look, then putting on a short, black silk robe, I made my way downstairs to the study, ruffling my hair a little before entering. I stood in the open doorway and waited for him to notice me, it didn't take him long and when he looked up at me I let my robe fall to the floor.

**Eric**

"Fuuuuck!" was all I could say as she stood in the doorway looking like sin, she was fucking gorgeous, my eyes travelled the length of her body and back up, I was hard instantly. When our eyes met again she sauntered towards me in those fuck me heels and sat on the edge of the desk directly in front of me. Resting a foot against my chest, she pinned me to my seat, then said "you like?" in a sultry voice, "fuck yeah" I breathed out, as she ran her foot down my chest to my groin, and gently rubbed my aching cock, eliciting a long groan from me. Then leaning back on her elbows and spreading her legs, she said "fuck me my hunstman" her tone demanding. I stood quickly, grabbed her waist and crashed my lips to hers, her hands tangled in my hair and tugged lightly as I ground into her core. Snow grasped them hem off my t shirt and I pulled back so she could remove it, I started kissing and suckling the juncture of her neck, leaving a small red mark. The pressure within me was building fast, I needed to be inside her badly, unable to wait any longer I pulled back and shed my jeans and boxers, tore her thong and cami off and thrust into her in one swift motion. We cried out in unison at finally being connected and I stilled a moment for her to adjust, then began pumping in and out of her tight heat at a steady pace, with Snow meeting each of my thrusts. I was vaguely aware that the contents of my desk were falling to the floor, but I really couldn't give a fuck, as I felt my girls legs tighten around my waist and felt her body trembling almost violently as her orgasm ripped through her, her walls clamped around me bringing about my own release. We stayed entwined, panting heavily as we came down from our high, then I carried her upstairs and into the shower, where I worshipped her body a second time. Exhausted we both crawled into bed wrapped around each other, "I love you so fucking much," I whispered, "I love you to baby" she whispered back before sleep took her, holding her tightly I nuzzled her hair and drifted off to sleep.

We woke a few hours later and decided to eat out for dinner, "I just want to stop by my place and change quickly, if that's ok" she said, "no problem baby" I answered while grabbing my car keys. The sight that met our eyes upon entering the flat sent us both into a tail spin, everything in the living room had been destroyed. Pulling my phone out I dialled the police, explaining to them what had happened, upon hanging up I noticed what was sat in the middle of the mess, _he's back, _was my only thought. Snow must have noticed it to, because she bent down and picked up the plain white envelope, ignoring the rose that lay beside it. "There sending an officer over" I told her as I watched her tear the envelope open, dreading what was inside, knowing it could be nothing good, her only response was to nod.

**Snow**

**Your uncles death was no accident, William would testify to that, were he still alive, as he was the one behind the wheel of the car that killed him. Ethan was killed for knowing a dark secret about those you call family, and had evidence to back up his claim. That evidence still exists, and is somewhere amongst his belongings. **

**A friend**

I didn't know what to make of the cryptic note as I handed it to Eric, he scanned the contents of the letter and looked just as confused as I felt. We both know who was behind this, what bothered me was how easily he had entered my home. "Come on" Eric said grabbing my hand, "we'll wait outside so as not to disturb anything else" I let him lead me downstairs and we waited in his car for the police to show. 20 minutes later several officers showed up and took our statements, and sealed the note into a clear bag, then spent the next hour searching for clues. I was questioned over and over about the note and what it meant, about my family and the implication that my uncle was murdered by them, I really had no idea and told them as much. They said they would need access to my uncles belongings, so I gave them the address of the storage facility that housed them. I intended to find out if Ethan was indeed murdered, and if so, I was determined to bring all those responsible to justice. A few hours later they left, telling us they would keep us informed and that if we thought of anything else to contact them immediately. "Pack anything you need, your staying with me" said Eric, wrapping his arms around me and placing a kiss on the top of my head. I nodded, having no desire to be here anymore and went up to my room to pack some clothes, I would return tomorrow for the rest of my things.

"Maybe I should stay, just in case" Eric said worriedly the next morning, we had just got back to the flat, and were in the process of clearing the mess in the living room. I stopped what I was doing and wound my arms around his waist, "you'll be gone no more than an hour, I'll be fine while you run a few errands, I'll keep the door locked, I promise" I said smiling up at him, then kissed him lightly on the lips. He agreed, albeit reluctantly and left as soon as we finished cleaning, once he had gone I went through to my bedroom and started packing.

**? pov**

I watched her from my hiding place as she began packing, I had arrived late last night to find the flat in darkness, not knowing where to find her, I decided to wait, knowing she would have to return sooner or later. I had managed to gain entrance with very little trouble, security was extremely lax in these parts, luckily for me. I had heard her enter a while ago, but she wasn't alone, so I had hidden, in the hope that her companion would leave at some point, and as luck would have it he did. I continued to watch her for a few more minutes, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, curves in all the right places, I could have a lot of fun with that tight little body and felt myself grow hard at the thought. I stepped quietly out from the closet, "hello Darcy" I said, she spun round a gasp falling from her lips, then she made to scream, lunging forward I pinned her to the bed and clamped my hand over her mouth saying "none of that now, you don't want me to hurt you, do you?" She shook her head slowly, as she lay trembling beneath me, her eyes wide with fear.

**Sorry for the cliffy, don't hate me, I will update as soon as I can :) I'm hoping to get another chapter out no later than the weekend, hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review. **

**love kat x**


	12. Chapter 12

**ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT**

**Disclaimer; I don't own a thing :(**

**Happy new year! Sorry it's taken so long for me to post an update, especially when I left you all with a cliffie at the end of the last chapter. I had planned to get chapter 12 out before christmas, but unfortunately my laptop refused to work, thankfully though it's all fixed now, so on with the story, enjoy:)**

**Snow**

I was pinned to the bed with his weight crushing me, one hand held my hands together above my head and the other hand covered my mouth and nose, makig it difficult for me to breath, I was terrified, what the hell was he doing here? "Are you going to be a good girl and behave?" he asked, I just stared up at him, my eyes wide, frozen in fear, unsure of his intentions, but knowing no good would come from him being here. When I failed to respond to his question he pushed further into me "You wouldn't want me to punish you, would you? While I'm sure I would get a hell of a lot of pleasure doing it, I can assure you sweetheart, that there would be no fun at all in it for you" he sneered, "so I ask again, are you going to behave little girl?" he whispered while running his nose along my jaw. I nodded slowly, bile rising in my throat and tears streaming from my eyes, I could feel his hardness pressed against my thigh "so beautiful" he said, as he ground into me. "The things I can and will do to you, mmmm!" a muffled sob escaped me and I prayed for my Eric to come home. My captor lifted some of his weight off me and leered down at me with an evil grin on his face then said, "first though I want some answers to the questions I have." He pulled me up from the bed roughly, and dragged me by my hair through to the living room. Not stopping to think, I elbowed him in the ribs as hard as i could, causing his grip on me to loosen, then spun round and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and I ran, as I vaulted the couch he grabbed my ankle and I came crashing down, my head hit the coffee table with a loud thud, then everything went black. I came to slowly, I was lay on my couch, my head was throbbing and I could feel something wet running down the side of my face, disorientated, I lifted my hand to my head and when I pulled it back my fingers were covered in blood. Then it all came rushing back, Daniel was here, oh god! before I could process what was happening I was grabbed forcefully and pulled into a sitting position. "Awake at last, I was beginning to lose patience" said a rough voice and I looked up to find the bastard sitting on the coffee table in front of me. I didn't have a clue as to why he was here, fear coursed through me and my blood ran cold, he was the last person I expected to see, he didn't say anything at first, just sat watching me, he seemed to bask in my fear of him. Unable to take the silence anymore, I looked away from his leering stare and asked meekly "why are you hear? what do you want with me?" I was unable to stop shaking and I prayed Eric wouldn't be gone long. "What I want is for you to tell me what the fuck happened to my son?" he said angrily, my head shot up and I stared into his stormy grey eyes, shocked by his question, did he honestly believe that I knew what had happened to William, looking at the hatred on his face I realized that yes, yes he did think I knew. "I-I don't know" I stammered and looked away from his intense glare once more, he grabbed my chin in a vice like grip and forced me to look at him, "your a lying fucking bitch, tell the truth, how did my son end up burnt beyond all recognition in a fucking dumpster" he sneered. "I don't know, I swear, I only heard of his death recently, I didn't even know he was here" I yelled, panicking and trying to pull away from his grip, but to no avail. He squeezed my face tighter for a moment, before he pushed me back into the sofa cushions, then stood up and turned away from me. My jaw ached and I knew there would be bruising, I sat quietly, to afraid to speak, and studied him as he paced frantically back and forth, running his hands through his hair aggressively. He hadn't changed much, just a few more age lines and hair slightly greying, I could see so much of William in him, the same strong jaw and sharp nose and the same slate grey eyes. In another life I had considered Daniel and William Hammond my family, now I just considered them assholes. I contemplated trying to make a run for it again, but didn't think my odds of escaping were very good, being as he was blocking the only way out. I watched as he continued to pace with all the aggretion of a caged tiger, and a crazed look in his eyes as he tugged on his now dishevelled hair. After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes he strode back over to me, grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back painfully, "maybe I should ask the asshole your fucking these days, perhaps he knows" he shouted. Anger overrode the fear and I shouted back" he doesn't know a damn thing, maybe you should ask Finn what happened to your precious fucking son." He looked at me for a moment "Finn's missing, I nor his mother have heard from him in several weeks, for all I know you had him disposed of the same way you did my William" he said. "Oh Finn's alive that I can assure you, the sick fuck has been sending cryptic notes my way" I said through clenched teeth, "is that so" he said contemplating my words briefly. Then my fear returned as his grip on my hair tightened minutely and his lips crashed to mine in a bruising kiss. I tried to push him off me, but he was stronger than me and held fast, so I bit his lip as hard as I could, he grunted in pain and pulled back abruptly wiping the blood from his lip. Glaring murderously at me he drew his fist back and punched me, I screamed in pain and my vision blurred slightly, then all hell broke loose as I saw Eric lunge at Daniel.

**Eric**

Leaving her alone didn't sit well with me, still I got in my car and drove off, I wouldn\t be gone long the flat was locked and she had her phone on her, plus I wouldn't be to far away. I didn't have much to do, I had to go to the bank, also the post office to send a parcel, the twins had a birthday coming up, so I had got them each a rag doll, and snow had brought a dress for each of them, I had only been gone about twenty minutes when my phone rang, I didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway, "Logan" I said.

"Mr Logan, this is detective Sanders," said the voice on the end of the line,

"morning detective, how can I help you, do you have any news on Finn's whereabouts?" I asked her, praying she had some sort of breakthrough in locating him, unfortunately my prayers were unanswered.

"I'm afraid not Mr Logan, sorry, I am actually calling because when our officers went to retrieve Ethan Daltons belongings from the lock up Miss Grayson told us about, we were unable to find any files or computor data amongst them." she stated.

That was odd, I thought, I was sure Snow said that's where they would be "I'm sorry detective, I really don't think I can help you, I don't know what should be in the lock up having never seen it, Snow would have a better idea" I told her. "She's really who you need to speak with."

"I already tried ringing Miss Grayson several times, both on her home number and her mobile, but received no answer" she said, alarm bells stsrted to ring in my head upon hearing that and I turned the car around quickly, why the hell wouldn't she answer?

"I'm sorry detective, I'll have to call you back" I said, the panic welling up inside me, then hung up and called Snow, the phone rang once then cut off, _'shit' _I thought, as I raced to get back to my girl. I suddenly had a very bad feeling and could have kicked myself for leaving her alone, what the hell was I thinking. If anything happened to her I would never forgive myself, _'please let her be safe, please let her be safe, '_was my mantra as I sped down the road, before screeching to a stop outside the cafe. I jumped out of the car, not even bothering to lock it and raced to the door, throwing it open and taking the stairs two at a time, when I rounded the corner at the top, it was to find some fucker cluching my girls hair in his fist and landing a punch between her beautiful eyes. As she screamed in pain I saw red and my vision tunneled, I lunged at the bastard who dared harm my Snow and knocked him sideways to the floor away from her, before landing a couple of punches to his jaw and nose. I felt a fist connect with my eye before he threw me off him and rolled away from me, I was panting heaviy, adrenalin coursing through me from the sheer rage and hate I was feeling, getting to our feet we both lunged for each other again.

**Snow**

As Eric and Daniel fought I scrambled to get to the phone and called the police, they promised to send someone immediately, there was nothing to do now but wait. I stood in the corner of the room, helpless to do anything but watch as their fight continued, Eric seemed to be faring better thank god, though he would be sporting a few bruises at the end, I just hoped the police would get hear sooner rather than later. A few minutes later Eric landed one final blow to Daniel, knocking him out, I sighed in relief, and stumbled my way over to Eric, throwing myself in his arms, nothing could harm me here, he clung to me tightly for a few minutes, then pulled back to assess my injuries, not liking what he found. He was livid he picked me up bridle style and carried me over to the couch, but not before landing a final kick into Daniels ribs, placing me down he left the room and came back with a wash cloth and held it to the cut on my forehead, in an attempt to stem the bleeding. "I'm so sorry, I should never have left you" he said, his voice anguished, I cupped his face with my hands "it's not your faul baby, please don't blame yourself" I whispered, leaning in and kissing him lightly. He cradled me in his arms and asked in a steel edged voice"is that Finn?" I shook my head and replied "no, that my love is William's father Daniel Hammond, he's convinced that I know what happened to his son." Eric looked down at Daniel and looked like he wanted to hit him some more, I clung onto him, I couldn't bear to be parted from him for even the shortest amount of time. A few minutes later the police and paramedics turned up, Daniel was loaded into the back of an ambulance and taken to hospital with a police escort, Eric and I followed in his car, knowing if charges were to be brought against Daniel then our injuries would need to be logged.

Erics ribs were only bruised not broken to my relief, his left eye was bruised and swollen, and his knuckles were cut from the force of hitting Daniel. I had to have 5 stitches in my head, my jaw was bruised where daniel had grabbed me, my nose wasn't broken thankfully, but there was a cut across the bridge of it and my eyes were black, though not swollen. Once we were patched up, we both gave our statements to the police and went home and crawled into bed, it wasn't late but it had been a long day and all I wanted to do was fall asleep in the arms of my huntsman, we could figure things out tomorrow.

**Again sorry about the wait, hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, keep the reviews coming, I love getting them, all being well I will get another chapter out relatively quick.**

**love kat x**


End file.
